The Other School Burned
by KennyDiedAgain
Summary: A school from the next town closest to South Park burns down. And the kids are sent to South Park Elementary! The whole South Park gang is clashed with all the new students. There's one question. Is anyone going to remain sane?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Do you plan on telling your friends you write South Park fanfiction? If you do. Then stop planning. I tell my friends and well, now I'm writing a story with my friends as South Park characters. As you guys can tell (If you've seen my other works) I'm usually drawn to writing and posting OC stories. I guess it helps knowing what someone looks and acts like instead of starting with a clean slate. But then they want to know exactly what there character does.**

**Small rant over.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park we would be sitting infront of TVs not computers. I DON'T OWN NOTHING! Except all the OCs...**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I was standing at the bus stop that we stand at every morning. None of us have really said anything yet.

"Hey did you guys watch the news report last night?" My best friend, Kyle asks. "Apparently a entire school burned down! It was only a town over from us!"

"Yeah and I heard that now all the a**holes from that school are coming to ours." Cartman says. "Two fourth grade classes now, two third grade classes, two everything classes. Does our school really have that many unused class rooms?"

"Apparently." I say. "It is a pretty big school and there are two floors. They might be taking storage rooms and using them for classes now."

"Why is the bus so f**king late?!" Cartman exclaims.

"It probably has extra students to pick up now." Kyle says. I wonder how many new kids there are going to be. How will it affect South Park?

The bus pulled up after five more minutes of just standing there. When we walk on the back half of the bus was already filled. In the very back were some new goth kids with cigarettes, there were a couple of new kindergartners in the front, and many other students. The seats open were in the middle, so that's where we decided to sit.

"Wow a lot of new kids are on this bus!" Kyle says.

"No duh." A kid says from behind us. He looked about our age, wears a green zip up jacket and black pants. "This stop is closest to our old school."

"Okay then." Kyle replies back.

"Don't mind him." A girl looks over from the seat across from us. The girl has unbrushed shoulder length brown hair with a purple streak running down the side, she wears a purple shirt with a dark purple star on it, jeans, a magenta beanie, and neon pink shoes and a aqua jacket. "That's one of two Zachs and the most annoying one. Now it all Zach. This one also comes with a little twin side kick."

"Shut up J!" Another kid pops up from the same seat Zach is in. He's about an inch or two shorter than Zach but mostly has the same dirty blonde hair and facial features, he wears an orange hoodie and black pants. "I'm not little."

"Tell that to the two inches your brother has on you Evan." J retorts. "Natalia," J taps the girl behind her. "Maddie." She taps the girl in front of her. "Some of the un-transferred finally got on."

"Cool. I don't care." Natalia says. Natalia's short, and has short brown hair to go with it, she wears a white sweater and black leggings. She puts an ear bud back in.

"I'm just going to finish this book." Maddie replies. Maddie has light brown hair pulled back into a low pony tail and just wears a black jacket and white leggings. She ducks her head back under a book.

"Yeah they don't do much on the bus." J explains. "Do you guys have a main hang out here? I'm trying to set up a party for tonight and most of the kids are just going to stay in this town after school."

"Well there's Stark's Pond." Kenny says through his coat.

"Okay, do you guys want to come?" J asks us.

"Sure." I reply.

"Okay." Kenny says.

"I'll come." Kyle says.

"Fine." Cartman says. "If I'm being forced."

"You weren't being forced fata**" Kyle says.

* * *

**A/N There are so many more characters I haven't even gotten to yet and about 5 catch phrases that haven't been introduced.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N *coughs* *almost throws up* I'm sick! So with me having nothing else to do you guys get a whole new chapter!**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

"There are so many new kids. It's insane!" I say at lunch. The school added new sets of tables and everything in the lunch room.

"I know!" Tweek exclaims. He takes another sip of his coffee. "This is too much pressure! Why did they send these guys here?!"

"Calm down Twitchy." Cartman says."We get it life has too much pressure for you."

"Here are some people we met." I hear a voice behind me. It's the Zach kid and his brother from on the bus, someone else is with them. "Is there any more room at this table? There aren't any others open."

"We could probably fit the three of you." Clyde says. "Who are you anyway?"

"This is Zach, Evan and some kid we don't know." Stan says.

"I'm James." The kid said. James has a black hat, purple jacket, black pants, and a Raven's jersey on.

"Oh you route for the Ravens? Your probably a wimp." Cartman says.

"No our old school's mascot was a Raven. I was on the football team." James explains. "In fact some of the Ravens football team and cheerleaders are going to go down to the gym and ask if they can practice on the fields and gyms here."

"Dang it!" Cartman says. "I need something from each of you to be a jerk about."

"What?" Evan asks.

"You see I am the school jerk and everyone has something to have someone be a jerk to them about. Like Kyle is a Jew." Cartman explains, pointing to me. "Kenny's family is poor." He points to Kenny. "Token is black." He points to Token. "Clyde is stupid." Pointing to Clyde. "Craig is boring." Pointing to Craig. "Jimmy is handicapped." Points to Jimmy. "Tweek has an addiction to coffee." Points to Tweek. "Bradley is some f**king mint berry crunch thing." Pointing to Bradley. "And Stan has a stupid girlfriend." Pointing to Stan. "I have also been informed that Zach is a know it all and Evan is just his little sidekick."

"Wow." James says. "Your just a real a**hole aren't you."

**Wendy's POV**

"Wait you guys are a competitive cheer team?" Bebe asks.

"Yeah. It's really fun." This girl named Emily. She has shoulder length straight brunette hair, a clean face and wears a faded red hoodie and a purple skirt. "Me and J are on Spirit Cheer Lightning." Yes and this girl J, is also here. Curly shoulder length hair, clean face and wears a magenta beanie, light purple shirt, aqua jacket and jeans. We were really surprised when they told us they weren't related. "With some of the younger kids, and there's also fifth, sixth and even a seventh grader on our squad!"

"Dressing up in tight outfits and pulling your hair into a ponytail that would almost make you a unicorn is not that fun. But I have to admit going up in the air is cool." J says.

"You guys do stunts?!" Red asks.

"Yep, me and J base and fly! Our squad also cheers at our football team's home games." Emily keeps explaining. Okay now I just feel like she's bragging.

"Maybe we could ask the gym coach if they can perform at the pep rally tomorrow!" Bebe says. "Can you guys go on without the seventh grader?"

"Yeah the seventh grader is just a tumbler." J says.

**That Afternoon, Stan's POV**

"J are you still having that party tonight?" Kenny asks through his coat to J on the bus. All the kids from the new school are just getting off at our stop, only a few kindergartners aren't staying.

"Yeah I got most of the stuff I need in my backpack, but if any of you guys could bring food that would be awesome." J replies.

The bus stops and we all step off. "Okay Stark's Pond is that way" Kyle says, pointing in the direction of the lake. J and her friends walk in the direction Kyle pointed out.

"Thanks Guys!" Natalia shouts.

"Better be there tonight!" Maddie continues.

* * *

**A/N Yeah second chapter and two new characters *coughs*. I'm really sick**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This story is easy to write for me. I guess I know the characters I have to write and think. Motion, speech, and personality. Wow I'm getting off topic!**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"How did she get this all done in an hour?" I ask. Stark's Pond has lights, a table with food on it and a DJ system set up.

"My cheer squad and some of the football team helped." J suddenly appears saying. She takes a drink out of the cup she had in her hand. "Glad you guys could make it. Your friend Kenny also was here about thirty minutes ago to help set up."

"Wait why did Kenny come early?" Kyle asks.

"I told him I would have SMILEDIP." J says.

"Wait isn't Smiledip that stuff that someone on a Disney cartoon got drugged on?" I ask. Why would I even know that? Disney sucks.

"Yeah, Kenny found out about it when he had nothing better to do then watch TV with his sister. I went on Twitter and kept annoying the creator of the show until he gave me the recipe. Pretty easy stuff to make." J explained.

"Wait why do you watch Disney channel?" Kyle asks.

"I only watch it for the one show. It's cool. A bunch of secret codes and messages. From the first until the last search the codes of credits past one means one so search them all welcome to Gravity Falls." J says. "Plus a lot of Illuminati stuff. It actually helped me with my social studies grade so." She walks away.

"How drunk do you think she is?" I ask.

"Very." Kyle replies. "For one thing, there are beer bottles under the table."

"Let's go find Kenny." I say. "Hopefully he isn't drunk and/or high."

"He probably is though." Kyle says.

After about ten minutes we find Kenny. Who as far as we can tell had a lot of whatever Smiledip is. He's sitting wide eyed on the ground. Mumbling random things. After about five minutes of recording that with my phone. We slap him in the face.

"What the f**k?!" Kenny exclaims.

"You were either high or drugged dude." Kyle says.

"Yeah you mumbling something about a dolphin." I say.

"Okay then." Kenny says. "Have you guys tried Smiledip?" He asks.

"No and we're never going to." Kyle says.

**(The Next Day) Bebe's POV**

I run up to Emily, the girl I met yesterday. "The gym coach said your team could perform! Did all your squad bring their uniforms?" I exclaim. This is exciting! I get to see a real live cheer stunt performance!

"Cool I'll go tell J and the other squad girls!" Emily squeals. Then she takes out her phone. "Okay what time?"

"At eleven-thirty." I say. "Right before lunch."

"Okay." Emily replies. "And they all know now." She says looking at the phone screen. "And half of them replied now."

"The South Park squad will go first and then your squad can go." I say. We both squeal.

**At Eleven-Thirty Wendy's POV**

"LET'S GO COWS!" The South Park cheer squad finishes. We walk off to the side of the gym. Earlier the other squad came out and put mats out.

The other team comes out onto the mats. They all have their hair up in neat ponytails and wear purple, black and white uniforms.

"Spirit Cheer Role Call!" A sixth Grader shouts. "Age Order!"

"Chloe!" A kindergartener shouts.

"Mia!" Another kindergartener shouts.

"Bree!" A first grader exclaims.

"Lauren!" A third grader booms.

"Jessie!" Another third grader pipes.

"Emily!" Emily shouts.

"J!" J yells.

"Angie!" A fifth grader exclaims.

"Mara!" A tall fifth grader shouts.

"Kylie!" A sixth grader yells.

"Hannah!" The sixth grader that called for the squad to introduce themselves shouts. "Competition Positions!"

All the girls scramble along the mats. Once they're all in two separate groups with Chloe and Mia on each side of the mat, music starts. It's upbeat and energetic. A voice comes from the speakers. "Spirit Cheer Lightning!" Then some music that everyone in the school would easily recognize blares through the gym. Lauren and Bree go up in the air and Chloe and Mia flip and cartwheel on the sides. Lauren and Bree are thrown up and then caught and all the girls move to other places on the mat and do synchronized jumps and tumbles. The voice that said the name of the squad earlier booms "Showing trophies and their title aren't given, their earned." Another song starts up and three groups are put close together. First Chloe goes up on the right side, then Mia on the left and J in the middle. I realize that the girls in the air are holding signs. The Music stops.

"Let's!" Chloe's group shouts. Chloe holds up a sign that in black says 'Let's'

"Go!" Mia's group exclaims. Mia holds up a sign that says in black 'Go!'

"LIGHTNING!" Every girl on the squad shouts. J holds up a sign that says in purple 'LIGHTNING!'

Chloe, Mia and J are thrown into the air and caught. Finally the thing ends with all the girls, except a group of the older kids and Emily in the back doing a stunt, tumbling around the mats. They did all of that in six minutes.

The South Park squad watched as everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered.

* * *

**A/N Okay no matter how much of a loser you people call me I will always say "Yes, I am in the Gravity Falls fandom. You deal with it."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Chapters chapters chapters.**

* * *

**J's POV**

I walk up to the table that Zach, Evan and James sit at with the kids I met on the bus.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here for lunch today? I don't need to hear Bebe and Emily squeal about our cheer performance and I don't need Stan's girlfriend ratting me out for having drugs on school property." I explain. "I don't care what any of you answer I'm sitting here."

"Okay then." James says. He moves a little over to the side to make room for me between him and Stan. Look this kid is scared out of wits of me. Mostly because I've stabbed him with a pencil multiple times. He's learned not to make me angry.

"How did you know Wendy was my girlfriend?" Stan asks.

"One it's the most obvious thing in the universe. Two, I don't have another reason." I reply. I take out a pack of Smiledip.

"Can I have some of that?" Kenny asks.I take another pack out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"Here" I say. "I also have beer and cigarettes for anyone that wants them."

"Where do you even get this stuff?" Kyle asks.

"Never under-estimate a fourth grade girl." I reply. "It's actually really easy to get this stuff with only some construction paper. I can easily make fake IDs."

"Yeah but how do you know some of our information on our social lives?" Stan asks. D*mnit no way getting out of this one. He'll keep bugging me until I at least tell him so. Yeah best option is to not try and hide it.

"The real question is how can I do this." I reply. I twitch my hand around a little bit and Kenny starts to float around in the air. He doesn't notice. Smiledip is distracting to the person who can't control hallucinations.

"Yeah how?" One of the other boys says. I think I've heard people call him Clyde.

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a aqua rock. "If you see a glowing stone in a forest, well someone's gonna pick it up." I say. "I thought it was a blue rock. But then I could read people's thoughts, change memories, remember things that other people don't. Oh yeah and telekinesis." I remember to put Kenny down. He seems to finally start coming out of Smiledip land.

"Okay..." Kyle says. "Your probably insane."

The bell rings signaling lunch is over and we can head out to the playground for Recess. All the kids start rushing out of the lunch room. I just teleport to the playground. Yeah advanced telekinesis. I hurry over to one of the near by trees and climb up. I'll just practice sending telepathic messages up here.

After about three minutes of failing. Two voices come by the the tree trunk and I look through the leaves to see Stan's girlfriend kissing some other dude. I think his name was Token.

I focus as hard as I can to get a message out to Stan or one of his friends.

**Stan's POV**

_Idiot look over at the trees, your girlfriend is cheating on you. _A voice in my head says. Wait that's J's voice. I look up in one of the trees to see her looking at me and pointing down to where Wendy's making out with Token.

"Hey Stan did a voice just tell you to look exactly where Wendy and Token are making out?" Kyle asks. "Because it happened to me too."

"Yeah J sent it. She's up in the tree." I say pointing up to where J is. She waves to Kyle signaling she's there. She twitches her hand and about five pinecones fall on Wendy and Token. J disappears right s Token and Wendy look up. Giggling starts up behind me.

"I actually didn't mean to do that." J says. "Oh yeah I can teleport a little."

"Hey can I borrow that rock for a second?" I ask. J hands me the rock and I have a couple more pinecones fall on them. They look really confused. J grabs it back and teleports Me, her and Kyle to the other side of the playground.

"They were about to look over where we were." She says. "I still have a little connection with the rock if it's in a five foot radius."

The bell rings Recess is over. We all head back to class

**(On the bus)**

"Hey do you guys mind if I practice some more telepathic messages on you guys? The first successful one I pulled was the one I sent at Recess." J asks.

"Sure." I reply. The depression feeling is starting to sink in.

"I can also change your thoughts on being sad so you aren't sad." J says. I go ahead and let her do that.

_Done. Feel better? _ Actually whatever she did helped. I don't feel as depressed.

"I didn't want to change anything to risky. So Really I made you think your denying that your sad." J explains.

The bus stops and me, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman climb off.

* * *

**A/N I need a few more OCs for this story so I will incorporate 7 of OCs you people send in! PM ONLY! ANYTHING ELSE WILL BE DENIED!**

**Form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Do you have a magic rock? (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, or Light Energy/Dark Energy)**

**Reason if Rock wanted:**

**Crushes: (On real characters or OCs)**

**Family: (OCS ONLY)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi! I'm back. And now I have an Eminem song stuck in my head! "Guess who's back (back... Back...) Back again. Shady's back." See what these author notes do?**

* * *

** J's POV**

It's weird how well I can sense things when I have the rock with me. It actually surprises me! I've only had this thing for about two months. And I can see things and hear things that someone wouldn't want anyone to know by just looking at them. Like I can look at someone and automatically know their name. That's why I never need to ask. I never thought I would let anyone know about this tiny little thing but yesterday I told people I hardly just met. Oh and the alcohol and drugs. Well how am I supposed to make money in America? I've actually dealed stuff to make Meth to Kenny's parents a few months ago. I didn't even know until I got the rock. I don't really have a home. No family. I live in the woods separating my old town from South Park. This rock has helped me a lot. I have a nice little shelter and I can change things into whatever I need them to be by playing around with atoms. I have been alone since I was five. My family is a dark path I don't want to go down. Starving and struggling was a lot better than the deal I was getting there. Alone is better for me. Being able to control things with my mind is cool. But if it wasn't in my hands. Like say it was in the presidents hands. That would not be good. But I know what suffering is and so I use it for what helps me. I'll play a few practical jokes or use it to teleport around. But that's not going to cause long term harm. My phone is another thing that I felt I needed. I need contact with people from outside that forest. I keep it simply to have chats with my friends. Other than that. I don't use it much. Natalia, Maddy and Emily is mostly who I talk too. They know about the rock and my situation. None of them can take me into their own homes though. They have they're own problems. Emily's parents are on the verge of divorce, Natalia's mom is pregnant and her family can barely feed themselves as is, Maddy has parents that don't pay attention to her or her younger brothers she has to do everything because she's the oldest. Bebe gave me her number today. Maybe I'll see if she'll turn out to be a good friend. I'm surprised someone as nice and open as Bebe would hang out with Wendy. Wendy seems to be someone totally different then what she acts like. She seems like a nice, understanding person, but then I just saw her cheat on her boyfriend with my own eyes. She also seems to get jealous really easily. I caught a glimpse of her after the cheer performance and she did not look happy and excited like Bebe did. I just didn't think she would be mean.

I hop off the bus at the correct stop and walk towards the forest. I hear someone call me when I start walking.

"J!" Zach calls. Oh d*mnit. "Where are you going?!"

"Home." I call back. I have bad memories about Zach and his brother Evan. They went to my old school for a while then transferred to a new school. Said that my old school sucked. Then they transferred back to the old school. It wouldn't bug me that much if they weren't on my old Destination Imagination team. After they left, it just kind of, stopped. No team anymore. "I live in the forest remember?" Zach and Evan know somewhat of me being homeless. They just think my family lives in the forest because we like nature.

"South Park Elementry said we could start a DI team there, representing their school! Colin and Mareike **(Ma-righ-ka) **already said they would join! What about you?!" He asks. Okay. DI was one of the best things of my life. And I think I have a good idea.

"Sure. I don't care!" I call back. I start walking into the forest again. I felt better about something. I'm probably am starting to repair two friendships I completely lost.

Once about a quarter into the path that leads to my small little shelter I take out my rock. I start to look at it more closely. It's no bigger that my index finger curled up. It's a greenish-blue color which I usually describe as aqua. It's strange how a small object that most people would never think about has so much power. Kind of like a pencil. Yeah, it's just a combination of simple things. But it can do the unimaginable. All the books you read started with pencil and paper. Small things change your life.

As absorbed I was into studying my little life helper I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I stumbled into someone. Someone I recognized.

"Katy?" I ask. Katy Blue was a girl I saw around often she goes to my school and is Goth, but not Goth. Not Emo, or Vampire. Katy Blue was something all her own. Shge actually had emotion. But she liked violence and a darker matter. She's independent and likes to hang around in darker areas. Her red eyes stare back. The paleness of her skin almost makes her look like she's ill. Her blood red coat looks dark from the shade of the trees. Her waist length hair is blacker then what I would say is a normal shade of black. Her legs and feet blend in with the forest floor as she wears black pants and shoes.

"Hi." She says. Her emotions get pretty hard to read. But she's better with me then she is with most of the other people we know. "What were you doing that was so important that made you walk straight into me when I was doing something that could help me through life?"

"I was looking at this rock I picked up a few months ago while walking home." I reply. Katy knows I live in the forest, because she lives here too. She ran away from her family because they were trying to make her the complete opposite of herself. And they weren't doing it too nicely. I hold up my rock.

"Weird I was doing the same thing." Katy says. Holding up a black rock that I would mistake for obsidian if it didn't look exactly like mine in shape and size.

"Can yours do anything?" I ask. "Because mine's let me do some pretty freaky stuff." I hold up my hand and a small patch of dirt comes up from the ground.

"Yeah I can make things with dark energy. Watch." She says. She takes her hand and shifts it a black space fills the air, shapes itself into a rock the size of my head and then turns grey and falls to the ground.

"Cool!" I exclaim. "I can do things with the mind and I have telekinesis." I explain.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school. Maybe we can see if anyone else has powers of any kind. I highly doubt." She says and starts walking in the direction of her shelter.

**(The Next Day) Stan's POV**

"Stan." Bebe says coming over to me. "Wendy breaks up again."

"I know she was cheating on me with Token." I say to her. "I also don't really care. If she's going to keep leaving then I'm not going to try hard to get her back." Bebe looks surprised. She probably expected me to go in depression again.

"She was cheating on you?!" Bebe asks. "I didn't know that!"

"Well a friend told me." I say. I don't feel like saying anymore so I walk away. I actually don't feel depressed at all. I actually feel better now that I have one pressure off of me. I guess I never realized that me Wendy never saw eye to eye.

"Hey Stan!" Kyle says walking over to me. "After school want to come over and play kick the baby with me and Ike?"

"Sure. But I thought Ike hated that game?" I ask.

"Yeah but it's still fun for us." Kyle says.

"Yeah but do you really wanna turn out to be an older sibling like Shelley?" I ask. My sister Shelley is abusive and my parents don't even believe she is!

"Wow never thought of it that way." Kyle says. "Still want to come over anyway?"

"Yeah I'll still come." I reply.

Kenny and Cartman walk up to us in the hallway. Cartman's laughing about something or someone. Kenny looks like he just found something out that would change his life.

"Guys guess what?" Cartman asks once he finally stops laughing. "Kenny is not the poorest kid in school anymore."

"What?!" Kyle asks. "Then who is?"

"That girl J. She's completely homeless and has no family. She just told me and Kenny she lives out in the woods by herself." Cartman explains.

"Cartman don't laugh at someone for being homeless." I say. "Plus she seems like she has a happy life. So why even try?"

"Because it is completely hilarious." Cartman replies. "She got so angry she took her little rock thing and used it to throw Kenny against a wall."

"Yeah thanks fata** that hurt!" Kenny says.

"Kenny be happy you aren't the poor one anymore." Cartman says. Plus am I the one who threw you against the wall? No. Blame J for your pain."

* * *

**A/N Longest chapter I've written so far...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have so many ideas for this story my brain hurts.**

* * *

**Stan's POV  
**

"So I can't have a happy life because I'm homeless?" J asks back.

"That's not what I meant. It's you seem completely normal. Healthy and not dying of improper care." I explain.

"Magic rock. Remember?" J says. "But I've been alone since I was five. I already knew how to start a small fire and eat acorns and knew some of the berries in the forest. So I got out there and survived."

"But what about your family where are they?" I ask. I immediately know I shouldn't of asked that.

"They're gone." She replies. "They died when I was about to turn five. My mom died giving birth to my new baby brother, who didn't survive for even a full day. Then my older brother committed suicide and my dad died of cancer. I stayed alone in the empty house for two months. But when I turned five I ran for the woods once I ran out of food. I have a few things stashed in different places in the forest. Just enough to remember them and keep me sane."

"Well what are you going to do? You can't live in the woods forever." I say.

"I'll find somewhere. Maybe someone in this town will take me in. Maybe one of my friend's family problems will clear up and I can go to them. But for now, I'm in the woods. At least I have squirrels and sometimes birds in the tree I sleep in." J explains. I feel really bad. How could anyone live like that?

**After School; Marsh House**

"Stan!" My Mom calls. "Kyle's on the phone!"

"I'm coming!" I yell back and run down the stairs.

My mom hands me the phone. I put my ear up to it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Stan I thought you said you were coming over?!" Kyle says. Oh right I did say that.

"I have something important to talk to my parents about. Maybe tomorrow." I reply. In fact there is something I need to talk to them about. Right now. "I'll see you later, bye."

I hang up the phone. I run to ask my mom something. As my dad was not home from work and she was the only one home.

"Mom. If I have a friend that's homeless, what should I do to help them?" I ask.

"Stan, Kenny is not homeless he is just a little poorer then the other folks in town." My mother scolds.

"But I'm not talking about Kenny! I'm talking about one of the new kids from the school that burned. She doesn't have a home or any family." I explain.

"She?" Mom asks. "Is 'She' your girlfriend?"

"What?! No!" I exclaim.

"Okay then. Where does she stay?"

"In the forest. She made herself a little shelter out there."

"What's her name?"

"J."

"Her full name Stanley."

"J."

"Now Stan, you shouldn't joke around about stuff like this."

"But I'm not joking."

"Stan I'll talk to you about this later. Now go ahead and go play in your room or something."

I sigh and start to walk upstairs.

**J's POV**

I have no clue what I'm doing right now. But I'm up in my little tree shelter. Thinking of ways on how I could help the people who have less than even me. Or people who need help in general. Maybe I'll ask Bebe or Emily. They're good with this type of thing.

Conveniently my phone vibrates, and falls off the branch I had it balanced on. I catch it with telekinesis and bring it back up to my hand. I got a text from Bebe.

_Did you know Wendy was cheating on Stan. She had me go to him and tell him she wanted to end it. But I had no idea that was why! I feel really bad. Stan told me a friend warned him about it. He got really depressed last time. He even went Goth! I'm really worried!_

I start typing a reply back. _Yeah I was up in the tree when she was making out with Token a few days ago. I told Stan. But Goth?! I could of never guessed that! _Actually I could of figured it out with the rock but why would I need to do that. _It's fine to be worried. But I was hanging out with him at recess and he seemed fine. Oh yeah, what are some ways people help out in South Park?_

I get an almost immediate reply. _You told Stan?! Wendy and Token were what?! Yes Goth. Wait what was he like at recess? Some of the local kids dress up and pretend to be superheroes. Kenny actually got somewhere as Mysterion. But then got arrested for vigilante. He got out a day later though. And just started back up again._

I reply back as quick as possible too. _Yes. They were making out. Ok then. He seemed pretty calm. That sounds interesting. They arrested a nine year old for helping to make the town better? Kenny?_

I think we're speed texters or something. _OMG! I won't tell Wendy it was you. But I'll ask her about Token. Weird. Yes, they arrested a nine year old for helping. My mom's calling me for dinner. I have to go. Bye!_

We just went through a conversation that would take an hour in three minutes. Hello we're world record texters! Is that a thing? How long am I going to be thinking like this? My head hurts.

Okay. I think I'm back to normal. Dressing up so no one knows it's you is a good idea. I could probably easily mix up some atoms to create a simple costume. It probably helps that I have this rock with me for this.

I lift up a patch of dirt and change it's chemical composition the atoms switch around, changing it into a lighter blue long-sleeved shirt. I pick up another patch, changing it into a black skirt. I un-root a weed from the ground and tie it in a circle, then I change it into a hair-band. I then take two leaves and make them into a blue mask. I take a rock and change it's shape to make it hold my power rock. I then secure it so it will never fall out and take some grass, change it into string and make a necklace. I pick up one last patch of dirt and change it into black gloves. I should be really happy that my knowledge of science is high enough to know chemical and physical composition.

After changing. I start to head out into town. Once I climb on top of one of the taller buildings, I see someone else. By what Bebe told me. This is Mysterion. Or Kenny as I know him.

"Hi Mysterion." I say.

"Who are you?" He asks in a deep voice.

_Why do you need to know? _I send a telepathic message.

"Hey J." He replies, knowing I'm the only person that can do that. "Why did you come out here?"

"I like helping people." I reply. I jump off the building. And use telekinesis to land safely.

* * *

**A/N I love the superhero thing that South Park had so. It had to turn up in here...**

**I STILL NEED OCs SUBMITTED! LOOK AT CHAPTER FOUR**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey There!**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"What do you mean J was out in town last night?" I ask Kenny.

Who had been explaining that J was out in town last night, pretending to be a superhero like Kenny does occasionally. Kenny explains again. He says that she was in a mostly blue costume and that she used her rock to stop the sixth graders spray-painting the bridge. Apparently now she's having to deal with Wendy and Bebe fighting. At least that what looks what the girl's table is having to deal with.

** J's POV**

Wendy and Bebe were arguing about the whole cheating thing.

"Why would you even do something like this?! Again?!" Bebe exclaims. Everyone had a side except me. Wendy's side was small, considering most girls know the only way to get respect from people is to respect them.

"Because it worked last time!" Wendy shouts back. "Who even told you?!"

"Stan! When you made me break up with him for you!" Bebe says. I wonder how long this will take.

"Who told Stan?!" Wendy asks.

"I did alright!" I finally burst. "It's not right Wendy!"

"How did you know?" Wendy ask. Turning anger into curiosity.

"An easily climbable tree that anyone could be in is not the best spot to choose for that type of stuff." I reply.

"But when I looked in the tree no one was there." Wendy says.

"You should get your eyes checked." I say. I then mutter. "Then maybe your heart and feelings."

"What was that?" Wendy asks suddenly angry again.

"I said you should get your feelings checked. " I reply. A smirk on my face. Look I can be a smarta** sometimes.

"Okay. I'll fight you." Wendy says. "Today at recess."

"Wendy I wouldn't…" Emily starts to say before getting cut off. Emily has seen me fight. A sixth grader. It didn't turn out well. For the sixth grader.

"Okay. I'll fight." I reply. "I'll even get word around about it."

I stand up on top of the table. "Hey everyone!" I shout. "Wendy Testaburger is fighting one of the new girls at Recess!"

The entire lunch room starts talking. I sit back down.

The bell rings. Thanks to some grade testing. Recess is after math for the fourth graders and some of the littler kids.

** Emily's POV**

I sit through math class. Bored as heck. Oh I don't cuss! No way!

But I can't believe J would already get into a fight in the first few weeks we were here. J has never taken classes but she can hurt people. Rule one of life; Never give J a knife or gun.

J's a nice person. Until someone makes her annoyed or angry. Or says a word about her family.

The bell rings again. I head out to the playground. Hoping that no one goes to the hospital.

** J's POV**

A lot of people want to watch the fight. Eric started taking in bets! Well most of the kid in my school found out I was the one fighting. They gave Eric money betting I would win. Some of the little kids from this school bet their fifty cents on Wendy. Some of the fourth graders from here bet their money on Wendy. Some bet their money on me.

"Okay everyone put their money in you guys can fight now!" Eric shouts.

I start out by punching Wendy square in the face. Making her nose start to bleed. Then she kicked me in the stomach. I replied by punching her eye. She was doing a really bad job at protecting her face. She tries to punch me put I block it, kick her in her stomach which makes her fall down. She gets back up and kicks me in the leg. I fall down and she punches me in the face. I get up and teleport behind her, and kick her spine. This makes her fall face first into the snow. By now I had a bruise on my chest and leg. Wendy had a bloody nose and a black eye as far as I could tell. She gets up again and punches me in my right eye. I knock her down again. Then step back.

"I would keep going but I don't want to kill a dog, b**ch." I say. The bell rings and kids start filtering back into the school.

**Stan's POV**

"I made twenty bucks off that!" Eric exclaims.

"Wow that's more than what Kenny got for taking bets off the fight you had with Wendy." Kyle says.

"Yeah I only made seventeen." Kenny says.

"Stan are you okay?" Kyle asks.

I can't believe what I just watched. I didn't want Wendy to get hurt. No matter how much she deserved it. I also feel bad because J doesn't have anything to help the bruises and cuts Wendy gave her.

"Stan!" Kyle says. "STAN!"

"What?" I say.

"I asked you a question." Kyle says.

"Kyle I am eighty percent sure he does not feel okay." Cartman says. "He just saw his ex and his new crush get in a fight."

"I do not have a crush on J." I tell Cartman.

"Oh that's right you haven't thrown up on her yet." Cartman says.

"Shut the h**l up Cartman!" I say.

* * *

** A/N My new catchphrase I've been using is when someone asks me something is saying "I am eighty percent sure that is/isn't true." I had Cartman say it because I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N YES WEEKEND! Sorry I had a lot of testing this week. Which also means I had no homework. Which meant I could update every night. Now that after this weekend I will have things to do regularly maybe two or three times a week. For all those people that sent in OCs. (Katy is one of those OCs) THANK YOU! Another submitted OC will appear in this chapter. **

* * *

**J's POV**

"So what are the challenges this year?" I ask. The first DI meeting of the year for my team was help today. Zach and Evan sat on the couch at another teammate, Colin. Colin is second shortest to Evan. And surprisingly he was one of the best football players on the team. His dark brown hair is short. He wears a yellow shirt and dark blue pants. And as long as you don't give me reason to kill you, he might maybe sort of maybe be my tiny almost like a brother crush. Now anyone hears your throat is slit.

The other members include Mareike, a blonde girl that you do not stereotype, she's one of the smartest around, she wears a faded pink hoodie with a butterfly on it, jeans, a light pink hat and dark pink gloves. Frankie, who has an Italian background (None of us can pronounce her real name that her mother gave her), she has curly hair and wears a white jacket, green girlscout shirt, jeans, and dark blue gloves. Then there's Ben, the bookworm, he's the smartest kid in our school, he could pretend to be Zach and Evan's triplet and get away with it, he has hair in the same shade of dark blond as them, wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Challenge A is 'Use masks to tell a story, you are not allowed to talk..." Zach starts reading before getting cut-off by me and Colin.

"Nope!" We say in unison. If there's anything our DI team can't do, it's a silent skit. We can't stand not hearing some type of noise. Plus writing a skit without being able to say anything is harder than lighting metal on fire.

"Challenge B 'Your team must use home-made toy cars that will fit in a nine by nine inch box to earn points based on a grid system. You must create a skit to go along with it. The cars cannot be motorized or put on a track, they cannot be touched by a team members or props after they are launched. You will need two ways to propel the vehicles and at least three vehicles. You may have up to ten vehicles. The ways you may propel the vehicle are; air force, gravity, conserved energy, and water energy. The highest score you can earn is two hundred fifty. There is a map of the grid you will be using on a attached page.'" Zach reads. "Something tells me that's the one we're doing this year."

"Because every f**king year we do challenge B. Whatever it is." I say. But the team seems to agree with this one, including me. So we set to work.

"Okay what are some types of things we can be and do in the skit?" Frankie asks.

"We could be in ancient times as romans or something and build the cars to look like horses." Evan suggests.

"Or be in the future and be in a car shop." Mareike says.

"We could be a few years in the future in a junk yard, a new car could come and the other cars will explain how they got there." I explain.

"Okay. That so far is the plan that makes the most sense." Ben says. "How would that play out completely though?"

"Well one person has no lines because they'll be launching the cars. The others will be off to the side where the props will be because the car can't run into us or props. We can make the cars with some toy wooden blocks which will probably only cost fifteen dollars of a one-hundred twenty dollar budget." I explain farther.

"Okay let's all write some ideas for a skit down and we'll review later." Colin says.

**(The Next Day, Lunch) Stan's POV**

"Wait why is James the only new one here today?" Clyde asks. James was the only kid that just started coming to this school that sat at our table today. Zach, Evan and J were nowhere we could see. J wasn't at the girls table either. We could probably hear J and Wendy screaming or insulting each other if she was there.

"Zach, Evan and J are at another table with some other kids discussing DI stuff." James replies.

"DI?" Kyle asks.

"What the f**k is DI?" Cartman adds on.

"Destination Imagination." James says. "You know how school focusses on Math, History, Science, and Reading. DI is an extra curricular activity that focusses on Writing, Building, and Acting. They need to do small plays that they refer to as skits, then they're judged on that. Then they have to be judged on a smaller challenge called an instant challenge. It's competitive, with regional, state and global rank competitions. Their whole team is really serious about it. Our old school had DI teams from second to fifth grade. We had to gather in the gym and watch each skit, it's actually not that bad."

"That sounds boring and stupid." Craig says.

"Wow Craig just said something was boring!" Kenny says.

"Guys who broke Craig?" Cartman asks.

"Too much pressure!" Tweek exclaims as he downs more of his coffee.

**J's POV**

"Okay so each of us is going to be a car except Ben, who will be launching the prototypes." Zach says. Ben was quiet so he was fine with only having to launch the vehicles. "So far?"

"Colin is a motorcycle that just got dumped in the junk yard because he ran into a tree. The other cars welcome him by telling how they got there. So far, Mareike is a convertible with a flat tire from running over a turtle, Frankie is an old minivan that a kid hit with a baseball, your just an older car that stopped running, Evan is a futuristic model that didn't work right, and I am a car that used to pull parade floats that almost ran over a dolphin." I explain. "This is why you guys need check me for drugs before giving me pen and paper."

"Okay then. That's actually good advice." Frankie says.

"Why do we not even check to make sure she has drugs in the first place?" Ben asks.

"Let's see. Because I'm a ninja. You goys couldn't take anything from me if you tried." I say.

"I'll give you five bucks for a pack of Smiledip." Frankie says. Handing me five bucks. I hand her a pack of Smiledip. "See I took something from you."

"No that was trading." I say.

"D*mnit." Frankie mutters.

"Haha!" I laugh.

**After School**

I finally make it back to my little tree shelter. Only to have Katy run over to me.

"Forest fire." She says as she stops by me. "Grab what you need and run." She runs off again. This is when I notice her red backpack slung over her shoulder

I quickly grab a old stuffed dog, which is the only thing I have left from my family. My change of clothes. And a flashlight that I always had. Stuffing these thing into my back pack (which should have everything else I need), I take off.

By now I can smell the smoke. Which means the fire is traveling faster than I am. I teleport out of the forest. To see Katy had just managed to run out.

We see our home go up in flames and a girl I don't recognize step out unharmed.

"Hey!" I shout to the girl. "Do you know what caused that?!"

"Yeah I did!" She calls back. She then comes up towards us. "I'm Mia." Mia had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her bangs covered the left corner of her left eye. Which is an impressive gold color. Her outfit fades from black down to blue with a black jacket and finger less gloves, navy blue leggings and blue converse. "I accidently punched a tree with my rock in my hand." She holds up a orange rock.

"How many of these things are there?" Katy questions. Taking out her own rock. "My guess is you picked up a fire rock. I'm holding dark energy and this one is wearing psychic powers hanging from her neck."

"I'm guessing there are like four more." I say. "If there's dark energy than there's probably light energy and if there's fire than there's Earth, Air and Water laying around somewhere too."

"Why were you guys in the forest anyway?" Mia asks.

"We used to live in there." I reply. "My family's dead and Katy's was forcing her to be a non Katy person. I'm J."

"My father is dead, it wasn't long after that I found this rock actually. But I just moved here with my brothers and mom." Mia explains.

"Well I can think of a cave on the mountain I can go to. But J your on your own." Katy says. Starting to hike up the hill.

"Do you have anywhere?" Mia questions.

"Maybe. I don't know. I can think of a few places." I reply. I take my cell phone out of my back pack. Stan gave me his number earlier today so I can ask him if he knows of orphanages or adoption centers around here.

"Well I need to get home. Good luck!" Mia says. She turns around and walks in the opposite direction Katy did.

I bring up my texting screen and type Stan's number into the box. _Hey. Do you know anywhere I could stay? The forest burned down. ~J _I text.

I walk into town. I sit at Stark's pond. Where there are some kindergartners ice skating. My phone vibrates. Stan replied. _I have no clue where you could stay for the night but could you come to my hous can prove your not a thing from my imagination to my parent? _It then said his address. I start walking in the direction of Stan's neighborhood.

* * *

**A/N And I'm leaving you there. There's an eighty percent chance you guys are not getting a new chapter tomorrow. I have lots and lots of stuff to do. The joys of not being able to live on the internet...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yay! I am getting a chapter in today!**

* * *

**J's POV**

I find the right address and knock on the door. A grown man with black hair like Stan's answers.

"Stan your little homeless friend is here!" The man yells inside. Stan comes to the door.

"Should I be offended?" I ask Stan. I feel like this man is probably one of those people that are idiots, but you don't want to call them an idiot. But you just need to call them an idiot. I'm confusing myself.

"No, my dad does stuff like this a lot." Stan replies. "He's done worse."

I step inside the house. Only to have another person block the path to wherever Stan was trying to lead me to. This time a girl who's probably in about sixth to seventh grade.

"Who is this turd?" The girl asks Stan. Most likely being Stan's sister.

"Not now Shelley." Stan tells the girl. The girl punches Stan in the stomach and then walks away.

Stan finally leads me into a room that looks like a kitchen. But who knows? His family seems crazy enough to do anything.

"If this is how family's are then I think my memory might be messed up." I say. I remember my family being not, how do I say this. Yeah my family was nothing like this.

"No my family doesn't function the way other family's do." Stan explains. "I don't think any family's in South Park function like normal families."

"Okay I'm not crazy." I say. "That's a relief. Some people have told me I belong in a mental asylum."

"Stan what did you say you needed?" A woman asks walking into the room. She's holding a phone between her shoulder and ear. She then sees me. "Sorry I'll have to cancel. It was a false alarm." She says into the phone.

"Stan who's your little friend?" The woman asks. By my guess this is his mother.

"I'm J." I say.

"Oh Stan isn't crazy." She says. I can't help but giggle at this. "Are you really homeless?"

"Yeah. The forest I was living in burned down." I say. "I think it might be on the news later."

"What about your family where are they?" She asks another question.

"In heaven." I say trying to put all my innocence in this. I don't have a lot of that left. "They're all gone."

"How did they die?" I don't want to say. But If it gets me somewhere that isn't sleeping in a tree then I don't have a problem.

"Well my mom died giving birth to my baby brother, who didn't last a full day. Then my older brother committed suicide and my dad died of cancer." I say. I never put this story in details, unless I'm gonna commit suicide myself and need motivation.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Wow this is like when I was interviewed for that other thing that I ran away from.

"No." I state. "I would probably be there instead of here." Again I can be a smarta**.

"Stan I'm going to go talk to your father. You and J can go out into town or something." Stan's mom says to Stan. She then leaves to where Stan's dad was.

"Want to go to Stark's pond?" Stan asks.

"Sure. Maybe I can find some more magic rocks." I say. I laugh a little at my own joke. "Seriously though there are more of them. I know someone with dark energy powers and another with fire powers."

"Oh that's how the forest burned down!" Stan says. "I thought it was your fault." He starts running ahead. He's laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaim and run after him. I'm not going to cheat with the rock here.

We get to Stark's pond after about three minutes of chasing each other. Apparently Wendy and Token decided to come to Stark's pond too. As when we get there we stop laughing to see them staring at us without emotion. I pick up a two pebbles and throw one at each of them.

"Are you two brain dead or something?" I ask.

"Yeah you guys look like you just froze there." Stan says, throwing two more pebbles at them. "It's like you've never seen a boy and a girl be just friends."

Wendy finally shakes her head. "You two are weird." She says. Her and Token start to walk away.

"No WE ACT LIKE THE FOURTH GRADERS WE ARE!" I shout.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy calls back. Her and Token start walking away again. Me and Stan burst into a fit of laughter.

"Stan I'm pretty sure you were dating a teenager stuck in whatever the h**l that thing is." I tell Stan. Which sends us into laughing again.

"How long have we been out here? It usually only takes my parents fifteen minutes to agree on something." Stan asks.

"About ten minutes. We can start heading back." I reply.

**Five Minutes Later**

Once back at Stan's house his parents explain how they'll keep me here until they can find me somewhere better to stay.

"As long as I'm not sleeping in a tree again." I say. Trees: They are a main ingredient in beds, just don't sleep in one without the other stuff unless your used to it.

"Okay. How good is a couch upgraded from a tree?" Stan's father asks.

"A lot better." I reply.

"Okay. Then you can sleep on the couch until we have better idea." Stan's mom says.

"I'm fine with that." I say. Seriously anything other than something less than a tree.

* * *

**A/N TOMORROW IS MONDAY WHY WORLD?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N STILL F**KING TESTING!**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Why are you up so early?" I ask J. Who by the time I walked down the steps looks as if it was the middle of the day. "Why are you wearing a football jersey?" J's wearing black leggings, a black long sleeved shirt and a white football jersey that has the numbers zero five on it.

"I have a game to get to." J replies. "My team cheers at the fifth and sixth grade games sometimes and then it ends with us cheering at the game your team plays against the team I cheer for. I have to get there early because we need to prepare half time performances. Also sorry in advanced."

"What?" I ask. Why would she say...

"I have to go. You'll find out later." J says. "Tell your parents where I am if they ask." She leaves.

**Three hours later J's POV**

"D*mnit my throat hurts!" I complain.

"They need to give us more than two water breaks per game. But the thirty minute break inbetween helps." Emily says. "Let's to practice some tumbling. The boys our age will be getting here soon."

"I'm pretty sure every other sentence you say has the word boys in it." I tell her.

"You're probably right. Tumble anyway?" Emily asks.

"Fine." I give in. I've been up in the air once already today and I'm going to have to go up again soon. Then I'll probably kill my throat after today. And apparently now I'm tumbling.

We start out by doing simple cartwheels. Then round offs. Then Emily sees that some of the football team was watching while warming up. Some other girls from our squad were tumbling now too. Emily does a cart wheel front walk over. Some of the younger girls do back walk overs. Than the fifth grader and one of the sixth graders do back hand springs. Me and the older sixth grader look at each other and then count down.

"Three. Two. One." We start. "GO!" We run and jump up, doing round off back hand springs simultaneously.

"Okay girls the game's starting!" Our coach yells. We take our respectful place on side line. "Emily call 'Hi.'"

"Ready! Roll Call!" Emily says.

Our cheer starts with us all shouting. "Hi! Hello! And how do you do?! WE ARE THE RAVENS CHEER SQUAD HERE TO WELCOME YOU! From!"

"Bree!"

"Mia!" Not the same Mia that burned down the forest.

"Angie!"

"Mara!"

"Emily!"

"Chloe!"

"Kylie!"

"J!"

"Jessie!"

"Lauren!"

"Hannah!"

That cheer over. Don't worry. It gets a lot more annoying.

"Okay once they start playing you can call a cheer Hannah. Then just go across." Coach says.

Three minutes later the two teams start playing. Hannah shouts. "Ready! Red Hot!"

Again a lot more annoying. "RED HOT! OUR TEAM IS RED HOT! Our team is! R-E-D! H-O-T! Once we start we can't be stopped! RED HOT! Yeah! Yeah! RED HOT!" I feel really bad for the parents that care enough to support their children.

A player from the Cows team got hurt five minutes later, I think it was some foreign kid. The idiot wasn't wearing a helmet. "Ready!" Lauren calls. "Good Job!"

"G!O O! D! GOOD JOB! GOOD JOB!" We then repeat this three times.

Jessie then gets to call a cheer. "Ready! One We Are!"

"One we are the Ravens." We start out quiet. "Two a little bit louder." Raising to talking. "Three I still can't hear you!" Yelling. "FOUR MORE MORE MORE!" We then repeat this three times. This is actually one of my favorites at least.

Then it's my turn. Our team is planning but they finish before the other team so I get to call.

**Stan's POV**

Our team was trying to get the plan from Chef when the cheerleaders for the other team started yelling. First it was just J "Ready!" She shouts. "All Our Boys!"

We try best we can to hear Chef but it's hard.

**J's POV**

"All Our Boys!" I call.

"ALL OUR BOYS GONNA GET ON DOWN!

ALL OUR BOYS GONNA TOUCH THE GROUND!

ALL OUR BOYS GONNA GET ON UP!

"ALL OUR BOYS ROUGH YOU UP!" We repeat five times. I can also be annoying to people. I can hear our football team laughing at how confused the Cows look. Since their cheerleaders don't cheer at games I guess they don't get the whole 'Cheerleader Distract' thing. Basically if your team isn't planning but the other one is, the cheerleaders are screaming something.

After fifteen more minutes it's half time and our team goes out on the field. Since this is home ground now, this is considered a home game. So we preform two minutes of the thirty minute halftime.

Chloe, Mia, and I are put in the air. I like being up here. But I also hate falling. We're required to chant something up here too. Kill me now.

"Ready!" Mia shouts.

"WE ARE DYNAMITE AND WHEN YOU MESS WITH DYNAMITE IT GOES! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! BOOM DYNAMITE!" Everyone shouts. Repeat two more times. Then I'm thrown into the air and caught. We now get to take our break.

I walk over to Colin. This is another time I get to talk to my sort of brother. We can insult each other right to our faces and then be laughing in the next five minutes.

"Who's winning?" I ask. It's not like any of the cheerleaders keep track of score. I would but the deal is if it's the weekend I'm not doing no math.

"At the moment, we are by seven." Colin says.

"You realize you can say one touchdown and I'll be able to decode it." I say.

"Yeah but then I'll think you know all the terms." Colin replies.

"And I'll look dumber then you for once?" I ask.

"HEY!" He says.

"See you!" I exclaim. I walk over to where Emily is.

**After Game**

"You lost." I tell Stan and Kyle. His parents let me and him walk around Kyle after the game.

"Because you guys were screaming your faces off whenever Chef was trying to explain plays to us!" Kyle retorts.

"That's Cheer Law. Whenever the other team's planning and yours isn't your supposed to call something." I explain. "I'm just glad no one on my squad called Bubblegum or Railroad."

"What's that?" Stan asks.

"Two cheers that I'm not sure why they teach it to first grade and under. Anything above that most of them know every cuss word." I say. "Seriously though I'm about to f**king murder my throat."

"I don't think that would work." Kyle says.

"Don't try to get me to say normal things." I say. "Your going to end up in a hospital or mental asylum." I pick up a rock. "You guys want to play rock challenge?"

"What the f**k is rock challenge?" Kyle asks.

"You throw a rock in the air and whoever gets hit with it loses, mostly because they're unconscious." I explain. I throw the rock up in the air. "I would move." I run about five feet away from where I threw the rock. Stan and Kyle get out of the way too. The rock falls down and breaks on the sidewalk. "That's rock challenge."

* * *

**A/N So tired... For some reason...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N For some reason whenever I have earbuds in when writing this my playlist seems to love Eminem... That or my phone has way too much Eminem on it. A new OC will be introduced in this chapter but not named. **

* * *

**J's POV**

Me and Kenny just stopped the sixth graders from spray painting the bridge. Again. For the fifth time this week. There are even more of them coming back each time. I even saw Hannah, a sixth grader from my cheer squad, with them. Well the police department's evidence pile has at least fifty spray paint cans in it.

The police actually haven't seen me yet. They just know Mysterion has a new helper. But tonight I do climb up the wall, levitating the spray cans we just collected behind me. Sixth graders were not expecting me to lift up my hand and have all the paint yanked up in the air. Kenny punched a some out of their hands.

The police don't look to surprised to see Mysterion. But they've never seen me before.

"Is this the person that's been helping you Mysterion?" One of the officers asks. Kenny says that they know it's him, but for whatever reason they still address him as Mysterion, and apparently like he's the head of the police station.

"Yes." Kenny replies in the darker tone he uses.

"Well what's her name?" The same officer asks. Sh*t. We forgot about that.

"Why do I need a name?" I ask. While Kenny uses a lower tone, he told me to use a higher one then my voice.

"Most people have a name." Another officer says.

"Well I don't" I reply. This is cool. Having a group of respected adults follow two kid's directions. I see why Kenny started doing this now, these guys are dumb.

The phone rings and the head officer picks it up. "South Park Police."

"What do you mean the jewelry store is being robbed?"

"We'll send some out."

I turn to Kenny. "Want me to get there now and see what's going on?" I ask. He nods. I teleport to the jewelry store.

**Kenny's POV**

"Wait where'd your helper go?" The officer asks.

"She teleported to the jewelry store to see what was happening." I reply, using a lower tone. Well this is more exciting then stopping an army of sixth graders from vandalism.

"What do you mean teleported?" He asks.

"I'm going to go see what's happening too." I jump out the window and run in the direction of where the alarm is going off.

**Kyle's POV**

"Stan do you know why our parents dragged out here on Sunday night? When we have school tomorrow?" I ask Stan. Our parents dragged us and our siblings out of our houses to see why alarms were going off. We ended up at the jewelry store, where the police officers were.

"I think someone decided to rob the jewelry store." Stan replies. "My parents completely forgot about J."

"Wait what?" I ask.

"Did you see the news story where the forest burned down and everyone was supposed to stay away?" Stan asks. "It was the forest J was living in. She texted me asking if I knew anywhere she could stay."

"And your parents ended up keeping her there?" I ask. Stan's not paying attention anymore. I look up where he's looking. There's a kid in mostly black clothes. With a sack slung over his back.

Mysterion or well Kenny appears on the roof too. Someone else appears too. It actually looks how Kenny described how J looked the other day when.

"Stan I found J." I tell him.

"So did I." He replies.

**J's POV**

It puzzles me why a boy would job a jewelry store. Especially one my age.

I levitate the sack full of stolen jewelry out of his hands. He seems to notice the rock on my neck. Either he's going to steal it, or someone else has a magic rock. He tries to grab it. Giving Kenny the opportunity to punch him. While the boy is busy fighting Kenny, I run behind him and levitate him in the air.

"You know you shouldn't wear valuables while fighting. Especially one's with power." The boy says.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you off this edge." I say.

"I can find a way out of it either way." The boy says.

"Okay." I throw him just so he doesn't fall and levitate the bag of jewels down to the police officers.

**The Next Morning**

I'm usually a morning person. But this rock drains my own energy sometimes. I also didn't use it the entire time.

"You need to get up." Stan says. Apparently he's awake. "Someone told me your class is taking some special class today."

"Yeah I know." I reply. "But I'm pretty sure I can swim already." My school takes the class to the indoor pool in the high school every year, and we get a gym unit in the pool.

"Get up anyway." Stan then throws a pillow at me. Which I throw back into his face.

"Fine. Just don't try to hurt me with something that's going to fail terribly." I say. I climb off the couch that Stan's parents have been letting me sleep on. I teleported back last night before Stan's family could get home. Which allowed me to get my normal clothes on and fake sleep. His parents and Shelley thought they just forgot me. "It's so weird not sleeping in a tree anymore."

"What's it like sleeping in a tree?" Stan asks.

"You know how you can fall out of trees and sometimes you feel unbalanced. You have that feeling all night. Sometimes you wake up on the ground though." I explain. I look at the clock. "Hey! It's only seven-thirty!"

"Your usually up by now." Stan states.

"Yeah but the rock actually takes the biggest energy source near it for power and I did hand to hand combat too. How does Kenny deal with this?" I say.

"That's a question for Kenny." Stan says. "Want to see if they got anything on the news about that fight yet?"

"They put that type of stuff on the news here?" I ask. "This is a cool town."

"Yeah wait until an oil company unleashes a demon over lord that Cartman tames to be his pet again." Stan says.

"Now I feel bad that I have barely known anything from world news for five years, it sounds like life's been pretty exciting." I say. Seriously, a f**king demon over lord. "Go ahead and turn the news on."

Stan turns on the TV, where a news reporter is in fact, describing the fight that took place last night. "We all know of course of Mysterion, who has been helping our small town of South Park for about a year. But apparently there's a new hero and villain in South Park too."

"Seriously. They put this stuff on the news?" I ask again.

"Yes." Stan replies.

The news reporter is still talking. "We have even gotten drawings of the fight. By the same illustrator that created the first picture of Mysterion we received." The screen displays two images. One is older, of Kenny as Mysterion fighting someone who is unseen. The other one is of me and Mysterion fighting whoever was on top of the jewelry store. "The new hero knows Mysterion, but as far as we know does not have a name, some of the locals have claimed to see her having psychic powers. We will interview some of the locals now."

Stan clicks off the TV. "Whatever they're going to say is either going to be something we already know, or something stupid."

"We should probably walk to the bus stop anyways." I say. "It's about seven-fifty."

* * *

**A/N Okay. SO MUCH EMINEM! I'm pretty sure my playlist is 80% Eminem.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay I'm going to use Eminem referrences in this chapter. Deal with me people.**

* * *

**J's POV**

"I hate the d*m swim unit!" Maddy exclaims as we get on the bus.

"Yeah why do we have to do this anyways? It's the same every year." Natalia says. Well the beginning is the same every year. After they think we swim laps, but they don't supervise us at all.

"I like the swim unit." I say. "It's better than normal gym class except for the locker rooms."

"Come on guys it's not that bad." Emily says. "It's not like we have to swim laps the whole time."

"We only have to swim laps for five minutes until the teachers leave to drink beer in the lounge." I say.

"How do you know that?" Maddy questions.

"Where do you think they get the beer from?" I ask back. See I'm expert at everything!

"Impressive." Natalia says. "Speaking of which do you have any vodka on you?"

"In my locker. I'll give you some on the bus." I reply. Me and my friends drink sometimes. Big deal. I've heard the things teachers say. 'Don't kill yourself with drugs!' Then they go and smoke weed, where we can see them. So what are us children supposed to care?

Once at the high school they have us change into what we brought, which for me was something Emily lent me. Or more so gave me. Then they have us get in the pool next to the gym. After two minutes all the teachers leave. Some of the girls climb out of the water to talk, including Maddy and Natalia. The boys and some girls stay in and swim.

"Emily, remember the Toy Soldier game? Do you think we could find a way to play that in the water?" I ask.

"I know a way to. Shout..." Emily starts to say before I cut her off.

"TOY SOLDIER!" I shout. Most of the kids in the water swim over. Some of the girls even climb back in the water. "Everyone remember how to play?"

After getting mixed replies, Emily starts to explain. "Okay the song is 'Step by step. Heart to heart. Left right left. We all fall down. Like toy soldiers.' In the water you have to swim in a circle for Step by step. For heart to heart, you exchange places with the person next to you. Left right left, you dip down and then back up. We all fall down, you go down touch the bottom and when you come up shout LIKE TOY SOLDIERS. Whoever is up last is out. We play until there's one person left. Whoever's left last won the war."

After fifteen minutes of playing, it's left down to Emily, Natalia, Zach, Colin and I. Everyone on the side still sings in the shallow end.

"Step by step." Swimming in a circle.

"Heart to heart." Me and Emily switch places.

"Left Right Left." We all dip our heads under the water.

"We all fall down." I swim down to the bottom flip and spring myself back up.

"LIKE TOY SOLDIERS!" First was Emily, then me, after me, Colin, after Colin, Natalia. Zach comes up last. He swims off to where his brother is.

After another round Emily is out. Then Natalia. It's me and Colin in the final round.

"Step by Step!" The people on the side shout. Circle.

"Heart to Heart!" Switch places.

"Left Right Left." Dip.

"We all fall down." Swimming to the bottom. I kick as hard and fast as I can. I touch the bottom and spring back up.

"LIKE TOY SOLDIERS!" I shout. My head was over the water two seconds before Colin's.

**After School**

"Why are you dragging me to Kyle's house again?" I ask Stan. Okay, really I had nothing to do so I followed Stan.

"You followed me out the door and wouldn't go back inside." Stan explains. "We're probably just going to make you play with his little brother, Ike."

"What? Don't want me walking in on Homo action?" I ask. I couldn't go without saying that. I just couldn't.

"Hey!" Stan exclaims. "Me and Kyle are not Homo."

"Where I come from boys don't usually call themselves 'Super Best Friends'. No offense." I explain. "But I'll play with Kyle's little brother. I'll even think up an excuse for why I'm there. I actually have some games that I teach little kids when I'm stuck with them."

"Don't give Ike drugs. Don't teach Ike beer pong. And don't make Ike do anything illegal." Stan lists.

"Well your no fun." I say. "And I was not going to do anything like that! There's actually some normal games I want to teach him."

Once at Kyle's house I make the excuse of 'I wanted to meet your little brother'. In which now I'm in a four year old's room.

"Are you going to make me play 'Kick the Baby'?" Ike asks. Okay. This kid is adorable.

"What's 'Kick the Baby'?" I ask.

"Kyle kicks me through the window." Ike babbles.

"No I'm not abusive." I say. "Want me to teach you how to play 'Toy Soldier'?"

"Am I going to be kicked?" Ike asks.

"No." I reply. "You just need to walk in a circle. it's kind of like 'Ring Around The Rosie'." I say. The version you play on land isn't as complicated as the pool version. "You want to learn the song?"

"Okay." Ike mumbles.

"Step by step. Heart to heart. Left right left. We all fall down. Like toy soldiers." I sing, quietly. I can't sing to save my life. I can rap a little. Bot not sing. "You sit down when you say fall." I explain to Ike.

That's basically all we did. For some reason Ike loves walking in a circle then sitting down.

**The Next Morning**

"J!" Kyle exclaims. Currently I was standing with Kyle and Stan at the bus stop. "You broke Ike! He won't stop singing."

"I thought I told you not to give Ike drugs." Stan says.

"I didn't!" I exclaim. Ike then bounces up.

"Step by step. Heart to heart. Left right left. We all fall down. Like toy soldiers." Ike babbles trying to sing.

"Because that doesn't look like the after effects of drugs at all." Kyle says, sarcastically.

"It's not!" I exclaim. "I taught him how to play 'Toy Soldier.'"

The bus pulls up. Cartman and Kenny run up just in time to make it on. They look panicked.

"Okay Kenny since your sane and not a jerk what's wrong?" I ask.

"The kid on the roof of the jewelry store is going to our school." Kenny says.

"Sh*t. Is that really the same thing bothering Cartman?" I ask.

"What no!" Cartman exclaims. "I'm worried because all of South Park completely forgot about the Coon! All they care about is you Mysterion."

"Who the f*ck is the Coon?" Kyle asks. Snickering right after saying this.

"Shut up you Jew rat! You know very well who the Coon is!" Cartman replies.

"Cartman I don't know who the Coon is either." Stan says.

"What's this Coon thing your talking about fata**?" Kenny asks. By this time I'm even laughing, though I have no clue what's going on.

"Shut up! All of you!" Cartman says.

"Or." I say. I take my hand and telepathically shut Cartman's mouth. I wonder how long I can hold it like this.

Cartman tries to scream. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and I are laughing our faces off.

* * *

**A/N Whoever got the reference review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm updating! That's not a surprise at all!**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"This is the longest Cartman's ever gone without talking." Kyle jokes. It's lunch and J's somehow been keeping Cartman's mouth shut.

"Actually yeah. What's wrong with Cartman?" Clyde asks.

"Wait have I really kept it like that all day?" J asks. She unclenches her fist. Cartman inhales deeply.

"You little b**ch!" Cartman exclaims.

"What did I do?" J asks. She starts laughing, along with me, Kyle, and Kenny.

"You know what you did!" Cartman argues.

"No I don't." J says finding a way to make it sound sarcastic but believable.

"Don't be sarcastic!" Cartman yells.

"What?! Sarcastic?! Me! Never!" J exclaims. By now everyone at the table is laughing. "But okay fine so I telepathically held your mouth shut for one day so everyone was at peace. Seriously all war probably ended for the period of time your mouth was closed."

"Wait aren't you going to close his mouth again?" I ask. J clenches her fist shut and Cartman's mouth doesn't open again. Random mumbling comes.

The bell rings. Most of the children run screaming to the playground.

**J's POV**

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TOY SOLDIER?!" I shout on the playground. A lot of the kids from my school come over. Some from South Park probably just want to see what I'm screaming about. "Okay Emily."

"The land version of toy soldier uses the same song. Which everyone who doesn't know will pick up quickly on. When someone sings step by step, everyone takes one step inwards of the circle. Heart to heart, you exchange places with the person next to you. Left right left you hop left right then left again. We all fall down you sit. When you sit you yell LIKE TOY SOLDIERS! Last one sitting loses and is out of the game." Emily explains. Okay so taught Ike a very very uncomplicated version.

By the second to last round it's Kenny, Wendy and I. I just realized how good I am at this game. By the last round it's just me and Wendy.

We don't sing the song but everyone who stayed to watch does. "Step by step." We take a step towards each other. "Heart to heart." Switch places. "Left right left." Hop, hop, hop. "We all fall down!" I basically drop. About a millisecond before Wendy.

"LIKE TOY SOLDIERS!" I yell. Seriously. I am awesome at this game.

**After School Stark's Pond**

Me, Natalia, Maddy, and Emily sit at Stark's pond. We each got off the bus and came here. Setting up yet another party.

"What's first?" Natalia asks.

"Lights." Maddy says. "Then tables. Are we making alcohol open to everyone and not just us?"

"Open party closed drinks." I say. "We don't want someone ratting us out like Wendy almost did when she saw us with cigarettes."

"What's with that b**ch anyways?" Emily asks. Flinching because we just got her to start cussing earlier this week. She wouldn't cuss but would do drugs.

"I have no clue, I'm just happy I beat her up. After tables and food, we're setting up the radio and microphone." I reply. I open up my backpack. "Here's the vodka I forgot to give you yesterday." I hand a bottle to Natalia. I take a cigarette out for myself. "But we can leave Smiledip out and just have people eat at their own risk."

We get to work. First me and Emily set up a fold out table and decorate it with battery lamps and a battery powered string of lights. Natalia and Maddy put food on the table and some soda. I stash some beer in a near by tree. Then another table is set up with a battery karaoke machine. I don't think that's going to be used a lot but we set it up anyways.

By now it's been an hour and some kids passing by stayed anyone we told to spread the word said that it starts ten minutes from now. I'm sitting up in the tree watching for people. I'm going to wait until more people get here to climb down. My backpack and a pack of beer is stashed up here. I take another cigarette out. I get lost in thought for a bit.

Well this is certainly not a familiar territory.

Crushes. Has that always been a virtual file in my brain?! I certainly do not remember that. And my brain hates me, sending me directly into the file. F**K YOU BRAIN! Actually no, I wouldn't survive without my brain. I'm confusing myself.

Anyways, the file is pretty empty. Except two files? D*mnit I thought there was only one of those! Colin, which again if anyone knows anything of that, I'm slitting someone's throat and ripping the vocal chords out. You'll probably be dead, but who's going to care? My personal business, stays me f**king personal business. Oh I didn't even need to know the next one that was in here. F**K MY LIFE! The other thing the file has is Stan's name just written there. F**K YOU TOO BRAIN! F**KING FUCK YOU TOO!

I finally get out of my own head. A lot of people have started showing for the party by now. How long have I been out? I check my phone, only fifteen minutes. Wow. I hop down from the tree with cigarette in hand. I throw it into the snow.

"Hey." Natalia comes up saying. "A bunch of people want you to use the karaoke machine."

"I suck at singing." I say.

"You keep telling yourself that, but you got both the solos in the school plays last year." Maddy says. "I think that counts for something."

"You should!" Emily pushes.

"Fine." I mumble. "But I'm only doing one song. If anyone doesn't laugh at me then I'm going to be surprised."

"You should do that one song about that town and the volcano, you know all the words to that." Emily suggests.

"Pompeii?" I ask. Oh look at that. The song that I could actually sing without being embarrassed. At least that's the song the tell me to sing.

I walk up and take the microphone. Something tells me my friend's just want to see me fail.

_"I was left to my own devices_  
_ Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_ And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_ In the city that we love_  
_ Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_ Bringing darkness from above_

_ But if you close your eyes,_  
_ Does it almost feel like_  
_ Nothing changed at all?_  
_ And if you close your eyes,_  
_ Does it almost feel like_  
_ You've been here before?_  
_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_ We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
_ In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_ And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_ In the city that we love_  
_ Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_ Bringing darkness from above_

_ But if you close your eyes,_  
_ Does it almost feel like_  
_ Nothing changed at all?_  
_ And if you close your eyes,_  
_ Does it almost feel like_  
_ You've been here before?_  
_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this?" _A lot of people are cheering actually. Surprised very surprised. "_Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?_

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" I finish off. I see a lot of people cheering. Stan, Kyle and Kenny must have showed up at one point during that. I can pick Colin out of the crowd. I just sit the microphone down and climb up the tree. From where I am I see Natalia pick up the microphone and start a song.

I take out my third cigarette of the night. Only for someone else to climb up the tree. Reflexes kick in and I accidently throw my cigarette in their eye.

"Ow! What's with the spaz attacks?!" Stan exclaims. "You've been acting weird since I got here."

"Look that was my third cigarette of the night that went into your eye. I wouldn't exactly say I'm stable right now." I retort. "I have beer stashed up here. Want any?" Anything to change the subject any f**king thing to change the subject.

"Sure." Stan says. Not the answer I expected, but I hand him a can anyways.

"I thought I was going to be lectured." I say. "Are you sick?"

"No I'm not sick!" Stan exclaims. "Well actually, I need alcohol kind of like a medicine. Apparently if I don't everything will look and sound like s**t to me."

"Isn't that being a cynical a**hole?" I ask. I think I heard of something like that somewhere. I take a can of beer for myself. "Wouldn't expect that from you."

"No one does." Stan replies. He takes a sip out of the can in his hand. "Nice singing earlier."

"I cannot sing." I say.

"Well then that microphone must have some pretty good autotune." Stan says.

"It doesn't have autotune" I tell him.

"then your a good singer, deal with it." Stan says.

* * *

**A/N Leaving off there next chapter coming soon probably the weekend awaits.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Chapter here! Wait what do you mean that I'm basically talking to no one?**

* * *

**?'s POV**

I'm in a small cave. A small figure is huddled under the only blanket in the corner. "Jenny." I say. "Wake up. We have to get to school."

"Do I have to?" Jenny asks, sitting up. "It's pretty early, Jack."

"Yeah but this is a new place." I reply. "We need to walk a little to get there."

"Why can't we go to one of the bus stops?" Jenny questions. I'm not good with people. I'm distant to almost everyone other than Jenny, my little sister. We live in a small cave. Both of our parents were shot and killed in a shootout between two gangs. Jenny and I came out here. We now go to school at a place called South Park Elementary. I'm also glad we chose a place in the South woods. The North forest was burned down a few days ago.

I make sure that Jenny and I can have what we need by stealing things. I would of been able to feed us this week. But when I tried to steal from the jewelry store, two kids my age in weird costumes beat me up for it. I'm sorry that I live in a cave, with barely any food, and a little sister to take care of.

"There aren't any bus stops around here." Not that much of a lie. "Come on Jenny we need to get going."

We squeeze out the small entrance and start the thirty minute walk to school.

**J's POV**

I woke up early and walked to school. I'm about ten minutes earlier than the teachers. I walk to the side of the school and climb up to the roof, no one comes up here. I take a cigarette out of the box in my pocket. Stan and his parents are probably confused and looking for me, but at the current moment I don't give a f**k. The party was fun, even though I spent the majority of it talking to Stan up in that tree.

It's been five minutes, two other kids look like they've decided to beat the clock's logic. The younger one notices me first. "Who are you?!" The little girl calls up.

"A crossbreed of a devil and an angel!" I shout back. I'm going to let this kid have an imagination. The older kid looks towards me.

"Why are you here?!" The boy my age yells up.

"The better question is 'Why are you smoking in front of my sister?' But I had a pretty awful brother too." I say, hopping down from the top of the building.

"I am not a bad brother!" The boy exclaims. The little girl tugs on his black sleeve.

"Jack what's smoking?" The girl asks.

"Jenny smoking is a terrible thing that whoever this girl is should not be doing." The boy, apparently Jack tells the small child. He turns back to me. "See not a bad brother."

"If you commit suicide in front of her one day then you'll be a bad brother. Cause that's what happened to me." I say. "Now before you ask, I'm leaving." I walk off to where a bus just pulled up.

"Where the h*ll were you?" Stan asks once stepping off the vehicle.

"On the roof, smoking, duh." I reply.

Kyle then follows. "J did you give Ike acid?"

"No, I had some acid in my packet last night. Wait was Ike at the party last night? I was probably drunk. And then gave it to him." I explain. Kyle face-palms.

"This is why I don't take Ike anywhere by choice." Kyle mutters.

I walk into the building. Nothing is happening at all. Is school over yet? Now that I think about it, that's probably what everyone is asking right now. I hate learning. Mostly because I already know what these idiots are telling me. I get it math is a b**ch that hooked up with the alphabet.

At least my class has swimming again today.

By the time we do go to swim, I'm bored as h*ll. We swim our laps for the first two minutes, then the teachers leave. I swim over to Mia, who was placed in our class since we're all new anyways.

"Does it hurt to swim?" I ask. I'm not sure if it would quite work that way. I've always seemed to have a physical attachment to my rock, which is why I never really worry about if it's still on me.

"No, but if I have it when it's raining the steam that rises from it gets annoying." Mia explains.

"What if when a fire rock and a water rock touched, they formed an air rock." I say. "If you think about it, it makes sense."

"It does, but I'm not giving up my rock." Mia says. "Sorry about burning down your home."

"It's fine, I live in an actual house now." I reply.

"See, it benefits not having orphans!" Mia exclaims. We both laugh.

**Stan's POV, after school**

"What are you doing?" I ask J. Who's been lying motionless on the floor with her eyes open for the past fifteen minutes.

"Trying to figure out the structure of the atoms to make a magic rock." J replies, not moving anything but her mouth.

"Why?" I question.

"Because I'm bored." J says. She sits up. "Plus if I can find a way to move the atoms of a normal rock around to make it magic, then I'll have accomplished something in life."

"Is there a reason to accomplish anything?"

"No. But I've almost got it." She picks up a piece of paper that was lying next to her. She looks at it for about two minutes. The shape of the paper starts to change, then the color. After another minute she looks away. The thing that was once a piece of paper now looks like the rock on J's necklace. "Try levitating something." She hands the new rock to me.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"Look at something and focus on it, picture it rising and going in the direction you want it to go." J explains. I levitate her up in the air. "Not me!" I laugh and put her back down on the ground. "I can train you later. But for now..." She levitates me up. She takes her hand down for a second, making me fall. "Think yourself out of this. Focus." I put my hand out and end up not touching the ground. "By later I mean now. Let's go outside, where you can't kill or destroy anything."

**An Hour Later**

"Okay, focus hard and think of a telepathic message to send to me." J says. For some reason, she decided to teach me mind messaging before reading.

_Am I doing this right? _I ask through my head, thinking to send it to J.

I get a reply. _Yes!_

"Okay, what now?" I ask J.

"Mind reading." J says. "Think about who's mind you want to look at. Then close your eye's you should see files or books, containing information about that person. Try figuring out my favorite color."

I think of J and then close my eyes. I think she's making this easy for me by thinking of her favorite color. The file I first see is labeled 'Colors'. I open it and the first word there is 'blue'. I open my eyes.

"Blue." I say.

"Okay for now your set." J says. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed. Practice if you want I don't care." It was in fact getting dark.

I follow J inside the house.

I sat in my bed, levitating random objects. I then think of J. I close my eyes. There aren't any files, but I appear to be in a forest. J sits on one of the branches. She turns to look at me.

"Decided to try and read my mind?" J asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Your wondering why your in a forest instead of seeing cluttered files everywhere?" She questions.

"Yes."

"Well this isn't the mindscape, or a person's thoughts when their awake. This is my dreamscape, where all my thoughts are stored when I'm sleeping. Everyone has their own dreamscape and mindscape. Mine is this forest because I lived here most of my life. Yours is probably your house as a maze of doors. Each tree has a thought, memory, or a whole topic of memories and thoughts of mine. I'm going to wake up now."

My eyes jerk open. What the f**k just happened?

* * *

**A/N So we now know who the jewelry thief is and his reasons. Stan got a magic rock. The next chapter might be dramatic. I don't know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay I'm here. Up and running. **

**I'm not sure if I'm using references and stuff like that but in case I do: I DON'T OWN IT!**

**This chapter is really just blind writing. I have thought they main idea for this chapter, so expect some confusing s**t straight from my brain.**

* * *

**J's POV**

"Why are you dragging us to Cartman's house?" I ask Kenny. Who had appeared as Mysterion to me and Stan, saying we need to get in costume and to Cartman's house.

"Secret meeting." Kenny mutters.

"Okay. Who else is coming to the secret meeting?" Stan asks. His voice has annoyance driven in it, like whatever is going on, someone who he doesn't want to be there is there.

"Human Kite, Mosquito, Mint-Berry Crunch, Iron Maiden, and don't kill me, Tupperware." Kenny lists.

"Translation?" I say.

"Kyle, Clyde, Bradley, Timmy, and don't kill me, Token." Kenny repeats. Well, Stan does look like he's about to kill Kenny. But at least he has reason.

"Why?" Stan asks, trying to not kill anything or Kenny.

"Something terrible has happened." Kenny says. This kid is good at staying in character.

"Worse than an oil spill releasing a demon over lord?" I ask, trying to hold in laughter.

"Yes." Kenny replies. Oh, wow.

"Do you even have another name to go by yet?" Stan asks me.

"S**t I keep forgetting about that. I'm just gonna use word play and call myself the PsyChick." I reply. I thought of that in two seconds. Lame but, I don't care.

By now we're at Cartman's house. Kenny and Stan lead me down the steps into the basement. Where everyone Kenny listed earlier sat at a table and Cartman and Butters locked in a dog cage. I'll ask about that later.

"Mysterion what was so important that you dragged us all out here?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah and why the h*ll did you lock me in this d*mned cage again?!" Cartman shouts.

"Someone has taken Canada into dictatorship and they say their coming for the U.S. next." Kenny says. "The government won't do anything to stop them. ToolShed and Tupperware if you hurt each-other than everyone else, including the Coon and Professor Chaos, will get to help kill both of you."

"Why's J here?" Kyle asks.

"Oh I wasn't the only one wondering that." I say. I'm f**king confused!

"Most of you saw the fight on the roof of the jewelry store, she is allowed to help." Kenny is clearly leader of the pack here.

"Someone explain this please. I'm pretty sure most of you need to go to a mental asylum by now." I say. What the f**k is going on?!

"We are a group of superheroes to help keep South Park safe. Even though most of the things we do are small, they help. We all have make-believe super powers except for you and Mint-Berry Crunch, who have real abilities." Kenny explains.

"Actually, I have some ability now too." Stan says. He telepathically lifts me off the ground.

"D*mnit stop doing that!" I exclaim. He takes his hand away. I use my own powers to make sure I don't get injured. I explain farther. "I was messing around with atoms trying to find out the physical structure of the rock that holds my powers, once able to move the atoms of a piece of paper around into another power rock, which I had no use for, so I let Stan have it. Let's see I can make one for, Kyle, Clyde, Kenny, Timmy, and Butters. Seeing Bradley is apparently a cereal mascot and Cartman and Token are undeserving of any power whatsoever. Choices of Earth, Fire, Air, Water and Light Energy."

"What?" Clyde states. Everyone except Stan, is looking at me like I just explained the theory of evolution. In detail.

"I'm not explaining anything again!" I say, in a cheerful tone. I barely understand what I said. But somehow it makes sense. Somehow.

"So your saying you can make powerful rock things for all of us except Cartman and Token?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah pretty much." Stan answers for me.

"Wait why would we give Professer Chaos a power rock?" Bradley asks. Okay Butters and chaos don't mix, as far as I know.

"Has he really ever caused damage, to anything or anyone?" I ask. I highly doubt Butters, is considered a real villain.

"No." Kenny answers. "I don't think he ever will."

"I could cause damage if I wanted to!" Butters exclaims from his spot in the dog cage.

"No Butters, you couldn't." Cartman tells the blond boy next to him.

"Why don't we get back to the actual topic?" Token asks, clearly annoyed, by everyone around him.

"Right." Kenny mutters. "J go ahead and work on that while the rest of us discuss the threat."

"Okay." I reply. I teleport back to Stan's house, grab my backpack and teleport back. I take a few sheets of paper out of a notebook. Let's see, by what their costumes display I'll give Kyle and Clyde air rocks, I'll give Kenny light energy because I would like to see how that would work, Timmy water, and Butters earth. I slowly move the atoms around in each piece of paper. Main atom of air, main atom of light energy, main atom of water, main atom of earth. That went a lot quicker than last time. Once you know something, it's so easy to be done.

I've been half listening to the conversation about this guy's plan for world domination. They seem to come to a breaking point.

"If anyone messes up then powers will be confiscated." I say, handing each person the power assigned to them. "That sentence sounded way too official. Anyways, everyone is on their own because I have no clue how these work."

"How did I get up here?" Clyde asks. His back is against the ceiling.

"I just said that I wouldn't have any answers." I reply. "Well I'm leaving. If anyone catches you with these things say you found them in the woods somewhere." I teleport back to where I've been living for the past few days. I run quickly to the bathroom and change into my normal clothes. Hoping Stan's family didn't see me in costume.

**Stan's POV**

It's hilarious watching everyone try to use the powers they've been given. Butters has been growing flowers all over Cartman in an act of 'Chaos', Kyle actually has the hang of using air currents to fly and is trying to teach Clyde, Kenny accidently made a kitten appear out of no where, and Timmy accidently blasted water out of hands at Token.

I levitate up to the level in the air where Clyde was frantically flying all over the place, Kyle hit himself in the head.

"How's that going for him?" I ask.

"Not well at all." Kyle replies. Clyde accidently hits a wall. "Just think of where you need to move air currents to get where you want to go!" He shouts at Clyde.

"This looks like when J tried to teach me how to teleport. I ended up half way through a wall." I explain.

* * *

**A/N Not that much of real plot meaning but a bigger problem was introduced!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I HATE SCHOOL! WHAT A**HOLE DECIDED TO SEND CHILDREN AND TEENS THERE?!**

* * *

**Token's POV**

How come whenever Wendy has a problem with Stan she drags me into it?! Now all my friends hate me. I feel terrible for what someone else is making me do. And I have to act like a jerk to people now.

Currently, I sit at the very end of the lunch table, just listening in on the conversation going around. Mostly it's Cartman yelling at J.

"Why couldn't you give me super powers?!" Cartman whines. Why do we even know this kid at all?

"Let's see, I hate you." J replies. "Your also an a**hole and complete burden to everyone around you. You think everyone likes you, when really your the most unpleasant thing that anyone could ever encounter. These people let you hang around them out of pity, not wanting to have you whine and complain to them all the time. If you saw a starving African child, you would probably walk right past him without helping. You knew I was homeless and then laughed about it, and made me throw Kenny at a wall out of anger. Basically, your a d**k."

"Did she just?" Craig asks.

"Yes, I did." J says.

"Wait was, as in your not homeless anymore?" Evan asks. "Wait since when were you even homeless?"

"My parents took her in, the forest burned down." Stan replies.

"I had been living in the woods for five years." J adds on. Now everyone except Stan, Kyle, Kenny, J, and Cartman looked confused. "That probably explains a lot!"

"Actually yeah that explains a lot." James says. Zach and Evan nod in agreement.

The bell rings for recess. Everyone starts moving, in one way or another. Cartman, Zach, Evan, James, Craig, Jimmy,and I all get up and start walking towards the door. Kyle and Clyde flew out an open window, Clyde crashing multiple times before succeeding. Timmy zooms off in his wheel chair. J and Stan teleport out.

**J's POV**

"You ended up halfway through a wall again." I tell Stan, who still can't get teleportation down right.

Kyle and Clyde come down from the open window. They start laughing. "Stan I think you did something wrong." Kyle points out.

Stan mumbles something unintelligible and teleports himself out of the wall. Just in time because other children started filling the playground.

Recess goes by fairly quickly. Even though the majority of it is me sitting in a tree, processing my own thoughts. My brain is certainly not something that should exist. I'm pretty sure I have a brain just to be able to say things and the rest of it is probably filled with my imagination.

I walk into school once the bell rings me out of my own head. D*M YOU LEARNING!

**Katy's POV**

_Do you think anyone notices anything? _J asks through whatever her rock let's her do. We've been sending notes back and forth, either through our minds. Which I think of what I want to say and then J reads and replies. Or I'll make a note appear and it will go to J, she'll write something back and then I'll write back. We've been talking about the possibility of anyone else with a rock joining in to help the city or something. I have no clue where she even got this idea from, but it's not like I'll deny without thinking. Ticket to free violence, with participation.

_Nah, at least the teacher's clueless, anyone else doesn't give a f**k. _I send back on a note.

_Just tell me when you have an answer. I'll always be somewhere. _The reply comes back. I have to think this one through. If anyone finds out it's me. I won't care that much. If I get hurt. I won't care that much. If someone finds a way to take my dark energy rock from me, a b**ch will be killed.

I start thinking deeper, until I barely think I'm even conscious.

* * *

**A/N This is a very short chapter! I'm sorry! But I have a lot of school work. **

**On other things: Any submitted OCs will be allowed to be superheroes if they wish. Just send in name/costume/other.**

**Someone either not logged on or without an account, guest reviewed that I should make a list of the crushes of each character. If a name is not present they have no crush.**

**So here's that:**

**J- Colin and/or Stan**

**Katy- Stan**

**Mia- Craig**

**Jack- (If anyone) Katy**

**Emily- Kenny (that comes later)**

**Bebe- Kyle **

**Wendy- Stan**

**Colin- J and/or Emily**

**Stan- Wendy and/or J (That's going to be confusing)**

**Kyle- Bebe (making one thing simple)**

**Cartman- Cheesy Poofs (I had to put this here)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I need sleep, food, and a social life. What am I doing? None of the above. I write too much...**

* * *

**J's POV**

Is kill me now a game yet? Dying is definitely something that sounds like a good option right now. If anyone can, just shoot me straight through the skull. It would help me, a lot.

Oh right, your probably wondering why I'm all the sudden suicidal. Stan being a complete idiot, decided to take Wendy back. I don't know a lot about love, but I do know if someone's cheated on you twice, you let them go. Token spoke up and said that Wendy was trying to get Stan to stop hanging out with me because somehow me being his friend messes up something. Stan just kind of took Wendy back. My crush on Stan isn't helping anything, and Katy seems off about it too. Seriously none of you have a gun on you?

For the past week I've just been avoiding Stan, which so far has been the easiest thing ever (considering he wants to keep Wendy), and I hang out with Colin, Katy, Emily, even this kid called Gaz from my school. If Stan tries to talk to me, I walk past like I didn't hear. So far everyone, except Stan, has realized that I'm avoiding him. Or he has realized and is just kind of hoping I don't think he knows. I also am now living in the South woods. Again it was easy to convince Stan's family that I liked the woods better, in all honesty I hated not being in nature. I don't think Stan's noticed that either, because that was just yesterday.

Okay. I'm deciding to let this go for now because at least Stan's ignoring everyone else too. Even Kyle. He hasn't been sitting at the lunch same lunch table, only hangs out with Wendy during recess, and as far as I know has turned down every invitation to do anything. Does Wendy have mind control or something? Because Stan ignoring Kyle takes a lot. I swear they're homo in secret.

**Stan's POV**

"Where's J?" I ask my parents. I was going to try to explain how I've been ignoring her, but I can't find her at all!

"Stan J moved back out into the other forest, she liked it better out there." My mother replied.

S**t. That's not going to help anything. Maybe I'll see if her friend Emily is around to tell me.

After an hour of searching J's friend can only tell me, "She went to go hang out with Colin in town somewhere." I don't know why, but I feel off about that kid. I'll figure that out later.

It only takes ten minutes to find Colin who says, "She went to talk to Gaz."

"Who's Gaz?" I ask. I have never heard that name. If he was one of the new kids I certainly didn't notice him.

"He's the only American-Mexican in either of these towns as far as I know. You'll probably find him easily." Colin replies.

After another thirty minutes, I find a American-Mexican boy with short light brown hair, in a grey hoodie, dark blue pants, red scarf, a fingerless glove on his right hand and blue sneakers.

"Are you Gaz?" I ask. The boy looks at me with one green eye and one blue eye.

"That's what people tend to call me." The boy replies. "My real name is Jimmy."

"Well have you seen a girl named J? Someone told me she came to talk to you last." I explain.

"She said something about getting notes for a science project from a kid named Kenny." Gaz says.

"Okay thanks." I say. I start walking towards Kenny's house, then change direction and head to Cartman's. Something tells me everyone is there.

**J's POV**

"Okay another new member has decided to join." Kenny says. Of course we're all in Cartman's basement, everyone present except Stan. Katy decided to help, so we went ahead and planned this out at lunch.

"I am Dark Hawk." Katy says with her voiced disguised. She wears black clothes with black wings attached to her sleeves, a bird mask and a black hood.

"Okay. Does anyone have any ideas on how to avoid this psycho's plan for world domination?" Kenny asks. So apparently another dictator got to Canada. Now the idiot plans to take the U.S. and then the world. I doubt in the long run whatever he's doing will work, but we think we should definitely have a plan for helping.

"We could have another bakesale." Clyde says.

"I don't think raising money is going to do anything this time." Kyle says. "They don't need money to pay for anything until damage is done."

"We should fight." Katy says. "We actually have powers. The government has bombs and missiles."

"We have no clue where he is." Token says. "We can't fight him if we can't find him."

I close my eyes and think, then I'm inside the guy's head. "I know where he is. But I can't teleport us all there." I say. "I can send four of us, including myself."

"Who feels like fighting a crazy maniac?" Kenny asks. Katy's hand shoots up, my hand follows. "Who's mastered their powers enough that they won't get killed?" Kyle's hand goes up. "Then I'll go too. The rest of you find ToolShed and get yourselves teleported to where the news will be talking about."

I close my eyes and concentrate, when I can see again, Katy, Kenny, Kyle and I are all in a completely different area. Someone's working away at a desk in the corner. He turns his head to see us.

"Who the h*ll are you children?" He exclaims. Katy walks up and punches him knocking him to the ground.

"What he's trying to take over the world isn't he?" Katy asks, seeing as we all are looking at her, our faces most likely reading 'Why?'.

* * *

**A/N We got another submitted OC in this chapter. Katy was introduced into what was 'Coon and Friends'. **

**I'll work on another chapter later. Sleep calls me...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I'm bored. Have nothing to do. And my laptop has full charge. So you guys get another chapter today.**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

Right as I'm about to knock on the door to Cartman's house; Clyde, Timmy, Token, and Bradley burst out. Kenny, Kyle, and J are absent.

"Wait why are you here?" Clyde asks. "We were just going to find you."

"I thought everyone would be here." I explain. "I needed to explain something."

"Well now is not the time for that." Token says. "Kyle, Kenny, Katy and J are in Canada and we need to get there too. The guy that plans to take over the world made more threats to the U.S."

"I can't teleport yet. I'll get us all stuck off the edge of a cliff." I reply. Whenever I try to teleport something goes wrong. Getting stuck between two walls, off the edge of a cliff, over a pit of hot lava.

"Well we have to get there somehow!" Bradley exclaims.

"Does anyone else have a rock that can teleport people?" Clyde asks.

"Timmy!" Timmy exclaims. If that's an answer, it's the best one we have. "Timmy! Timmy!" Timmy points to my head and then moves his hands like he would be typing on a keyboard.

"What?" Bradley says. I think I get it.

_I can't teleport right yet, anyone else that can? _I ask through my head, hoping the message gets to J.

_There's this one kid I know. Gaz Rodriguez. He already has an alter-ego. Just find him and get here. _J replies. Is it bad that I was expecting that.

"Okay, we need to find a kid named Gaz. I was just talking to him fifteen minutes ago." I explain. "He couldn't of gone anywhere too far away right?"

After thirty minutes. Which was fifteen finding Gaz and fifteen explaining this to him. Now we need to wait to figure out where to even go. The news, or at least, South Park's local news station, has not said anything of the matter, and we haven't gotten word from anybody else.

**J's POV**

This is bad, this is really, really bad. Kyle, Katy and I watch this maniac put a gun to Kenny's head. The wacko decided to go ahead and pull a gun on us after Katy punched him once. No one else has come yet, Stan still can't teleport and now Gaz is in the mix. This is bad, this is really, really bad. I think this might be so bad, we're all going to end up dead, Kenny first.

The man stares at Katy, Kyle, and I. "What are you gonna do to help batkid?" He asks, a smirk wiped on his face.

"My name is Mysterion." Kenny says, still being held off the ground by his hood with a gun to his head. He looks at us and almost appears to be trying to say, _distract him._

Kyle seems to get this too, as he flies up and behind the guy, punching the guy to the ground and making him drop Kenny. After he get's back up I levitate him off the ground. Katy makes a hammer appear next to him in the air, and uses her powers to hit him repeatedly with it.

"What is wrong with you freaks?! Can't one guy take over the world without f**king super kids beating him to death?!" He questions, still being hit by the hammer in the air. This guy needs to be put in a mental asylum, right now.

A bright light enters the room and everyone else appears in costume, including Stan and Gaz. Gaz's costume includes grey helemet, a black mask that covers his eyes, he got a bullet proof vest somewhere, olive green jacket underneath the vest, green army pants, and black boots. When I was talking to him about this, he found a way to not completely stutter everything and call it 'Captain Justice'.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Clyde asks, his voice messed up by the thing attached to his face.

"Who the h*ll are you children?!" The maniac I'm still levitating shouts. The hammer Katy conjured lays on the ground from where he pushed it away from him.

"Why's it your problem?" I ask. "Aren't you more concerned with taking over the world? Or being hit with another hammer? Or supposedly the power drill that's right behind you?" I saw out of the corner of my eye that Stan had taken one drill out and levitated it behind him.

"What drill?" The guy asks, turning around, the drill follows always staying behind him in the air, I carefully set the man back on the ground.

"Where's the nearest mental asylum?" I ask. "Someone tape his mouth shut and hands together." Gaz uses his rock, which is a light energy rock, to make tape to restrain the crazy man.

"Why don't we take him to the government instead?" Token asks. That's a better idea.

"Canada or the U.S.?" Bradley questions.

"U.S." Katy says. "The can do more torture to him than Canada can. Plus, he's wanted by our government right?"

Me and Gaz teleport everyone to the white house, where the security guards immediately recognize the man and take him, others come and lead us to where President Obama is.

Blah, blah, blah, our super hero names, blah, blah, blah, no reward since we're under eighteen years of age, blah, blah, blah, goodbye.

Once back to South Park, Katy and Gaz walk off towards the other town, Stan, Kyle and Clyde walk in the direction of their homes, Timmy, Bradley and Token walk towards their's. Butters and Cartman, are still stuck in the dog cage at Cartman's house.

This was a good day.

* * *

**A/N New chapter, as you can probably f**king tell. But, reminding you anyways.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I might need glasses! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... *someone walks in* NNNNNNNN Sized m&ms... Yeah. **

* * *

** Stan's POV**

"What are you looking at Stan?" Wendy asks. Trying to look over my shoulder. I'm looking at my normal lunch table, where people I feel like talking to are. Everyone over there is laughing and I'm over here, feeling bad for ditching them.

"Nothing." I reply. I change my direction to look at her and have her talk again. It's not that I don't like Wendy anymore, it's just I never get to see any of my other friends, and Wendy barely let's me talk to anyone else. I'm confused on what's going on inside her head, I haven't looked or anything, but I don't think she's sure on what she's thinking.

"Well then why was your head turned that way?" Wendy asks.

"I don't know." I say. Hopefully I can get past this quickly.

"You were looking at the table you used to sit at weren't you?!" Oh great now she's angry and/or annoyed. I need to find away out of this. That bell better ring soon.

"Maybe." I say. S**t.

Please someone ring the d*m bell!

I'm thankfully answered with the bell ringing. I don't care if I get stuck in another wall, I'm teleporting away.

Hopefully Wendy doesn't think that was logically possible.

I quickly climb up the tree as fast as I can. Only to have a cigarette thrown in my eye.

"Get your own tree." J's voice comes after I grab my right eye.

"No." I say. "I need to talk to you anyways."

"I'm sorry for throwing another cigarette in your eye." J says. "Now go away."

"Not because of the cigarette." I tell her.

"Then go away." J says. She apparently can be really stubborn.

"Why?" I ask. Now I'm just confused. Other than the ignoring thing, I've done nothing to her.

"I'm mad at you." J says, she hops a little off the tree branch she was balanced on, grabbing onto the one above her. She swings her legs and catches the one beside the branch she's holding with her feet, now hanging upside down on the branch by her legs, looking kind of like a bat sleeping.

"I get that part, _why _are you mad at me?" I question.

"That's not your business, go hang out with your girlfriend or something. I don't care." J says. Nope, not doing that, no.

"How is it not my business if your mad at me?" I ask. "Wendy's being kind of a b**ch right now, and I don't care, if you don't care."

"Then go hang out with Kyle or Kenny or someone, other than me." J says.

"Why did you go back to the forest?" I ask. We're going to run out of time if she keeps going on like this.

"I don't like knowing safety if I know how easily someone can take it. Plus I kinda figured it's a five year deal with me." J explains, still hanging upside down. "Parents and brother, there for five years, then gone. Forest, there for five years, then gone. I'm basically a curse. Also, I'm mad at you."

"Okay." I say. "Anything to add on to that. Like _why_ your mad at me." This is starting to get plain annoying.

"You realized that the problem Wendy had with you was me, so you ditched me to make her like you again." J says, surprisingly calm. Most girls I know would be screaming so the whole playground would know. "Left all your friends behind, and made us all think you were worse then Cartman."

"I am not worse then Cartman." I say. That's crossing the line.

"No we took a vote on it! Even Kyle said you were worse." J says, starting to giggle. She suddenly let's her calm yet stern attitude come back. "But still, just go hang out with your b**ch for the last five minutes of recess."

"No." I say. I should have said something like Wendy's not a b**ch, but I didn't. J's eyes close, and she just hangs there upside down for a second.

"Fine. Ask one more question and I'll answer. But if you ask another on, or change the first, I'll light another cigarette just to throw it in your eye." J instructs.

"Okay, that's kind of harsh." I say. "Why do you and Wendy hate each-other?"

"I don't know. All I know is she looked pretty jealous after the first cheer performance my squad put on. And she apparently saw how much time I spent with you. Maybe she just wants to make sure no one's taking you from her." J explains. "Think about it, if you were a girl like Wendy, what would you do?"

"Talk about it to someone." I reply.

"If you were a girl like Wendy." J says. I'm surprised how long she's stayed upside down like that without getting dizzy.

"I don't know. She's too headstrong." I explain.

"Nevermind." J mutters. "Oh I forgot to include something in the deal. You owe me a favor now."

"What?" I say. Either she really forgot, or she just wanted to make sure I had no way out of it.

"Just a small thing." J says. She swing back and forth a little where she's _still_ hanging upside down. Her hands grab a branch and she swings down, balancing herself next to me on a branch, facing me. She leans forward a little and makes her lips gently brush mine. "You don't tell anyone about anything that happened in this tree today." Then she's gone, right as the bell rings. Stupid teleportation.

Now I'm left there thinking. Most likely, today I'm skipping math class.

What the f**k just happened? J kissed me, I didn't throw up about it, and _J kissed me. _The problem is I didn't dislike it, and Wendy's going to find out somehow, and I actually might of _liked_ it. What the f**k just happened?

**J's POV**

What the f**k did I just do?! I'm a f**king idiot. I'm a complete total f**king idiot. Why in the world did the author make me... Did I just break the fourth wall? No I didn't. I'm just a f**king idiot. People are going to find out somehow and then Wendy's going to go mega-bitch mode. I'm a idiot. I'm a complete total f**king idiot.

* * *

**A/N Romance SUSPENSE! Haha. Derp. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Chapter twenty! This is the half point of the story, I plan to have around forty chapters. If there are like five less or five more it won't be that big of a deal. **

**Caution: Awkwardness ahead. The next three chapters are planned to have extremely awkward moments between characters, precede only if you think you can handle yourself (whether that be feeling awkward yourself or laughing too hard).**

**I also plan to get an actual cover for this story soon...**

* * *

**J's POV**

Third party of the month! I actually have a reason this time! Today, thankfully a Saturday, is the day that five years ago the sibling (in which every time I say it's a 'he' I actually had no idea.) that I never got to meet died, I also have other things to forget about. I always throw a party this day to get my mind off of it. I plan it all day and then party the night. I'm even letting anyone have drugs or alcohol if they want it. Everyone at my school has actually been drugged before because a sixth grader thought it would be funny to put some type of drug in the air vents. As for the South Park students, I have absoulutley no f**king clue. I'm just hoping I'm not in Juvie tomorrow because of this.

Emily and I have been planning all morning, as it is currently one o'clock in the afternoon. Now we just have to set everything up, starting with tables and lights. The location we chose for some reason is the burned down forest. All remains of trees have been cleared and anything else isn't too big of a problem. It's also the same distance from both towns, an advantage for everyone.

Me and Emily fold out what is one of four tables, place it off to the left and move on to the next smaller one. Which we place right in the middle. The next one is medium sized, but sturdy enough that it can hold the weight of a fourth grader. The last table is placed next to the first.

We string lights around all the tables, and place electric lanterns on the ones to the left. We put a light that changes colors on the smaller table. Now we need to take out food and drinks, which surprisingly takes longer than you think it would. Considering Emily is a major perfectionist. So after I'm nagged for an hour on which way a bowl with a continuous pattern faces, we're done with that. The karaoke machine Emily has is then set up. We've got a good two hours now.

This is also a very important day for Emily. Her brother is in college so she can never see him anymore. He promised her he would be here tonight. He also promised that he wouldn't tell that we had drugs for twenty bucks; That b**t**d. Emily's brother is okay, plus he's willing to do anything for cash.

"How much longer now?" I ask. I don't want to wait. I don't want to have free time to think. I don't want to remember anything about my past life at all.

"An hour and fifty-nine minutes." Emily says. "Don't ask that every minute or I'll murder you before the party starts."

"Is someone on their period?" I ask. I start to laugh. "What do you want to do?"

"Hey! And what do you wanna do?" Emily asks. I want to have a time machine to get this day moving along.

"Build a time machine." I say.

"What's something possible that you want to do?" Emily restates her question. "Didn't you say you had an idea for a two person stunt thing?"

"Yeah I need to use my rock thing for it though. It's basically how we start basing and whoevers in the air is levitated a little in the air so it's not too much." I explain. "Do you feel safer basing or being levitated?"

"Basing." Emily says. She's never really liked the fact of levitation. Mostly because one time she was a test subject for this experiment I had planned out. It didn't go down well.

"Okay." I say. I saw it coming.

She lifts me up about a foot off the ground by herself (I never said I've had a proper diet in the forest, I had enough to keep me alive.), then I levitate off her hand a little. She looks like she's holding me up in the air herself. Illusion. I'm levitated about a eighth of an inch off her hand. I hop down.

"Awesome!" We both exclaim at the same time.

"Now we have how much time?" I ask.

"An hour and forty five minutes." Emily replies.

"This is boring!" I complain.

**VERY LONG Two Hours Later.**

We already have a whole crowd of people here! It's only been fifteen minutes. Everyone here doesn't give a s**t about the drugs, so I'm hopefully not going to Juvie. Emily's brother is here already. Kyle showed up with Ike and Kenny showed up with who I guess is his little sister. I think Cartman's somewhere around here. Mia and Katy showed up. Gaz is trying to hold a steady conversation with Mia, which is failing miserably due to Mia trying to talk to Craig. Someone from the grade is up on the table doing karaoke, which is hilarious, because they're completely drunk already. Bebe was talking to Emily and her brother somewhere. Everything is going great.

I thought everything was going great. Everyone pauses and looks in one direction towards South Park. Wendy is there, with Stan trailing behind her. Oh d*mnit!

Everything just goes back to normal. I find Emily and Bebe with Emily's brother. "We have a problem and need a way to hide all drugs immediately." I say.

"So what Wendy's here?" Emily asks. "How can it be that big of a deal?"

"I'm pretty sure at the moment Wendy's willing to do anything to get J in trouble." Bebe explains.

"That's the problem. I don't have parents to worry abut and I can get out of political trouble fairly quickly, but everyone else here. Including you two. Do have parents and no way to escape political trouble." I say. "We need to either make sure she's not going to do anything or get her out of here."

"We could get whoever this Wendy girl is drunk and that will at least hold whatever punishment off for a while." Emily's brother says.

"Remind me to give you five dollars extra." I say to Emily's brother. I turn to Bebe, "You think you'll be able to do this?"

"I am mad at Wendy, but I wouldn't do something like that to her!" Bebe says. "Then again, I don't want to get in trouble. I'll distract her for a little while, then try something."

"Alright, good enough for now. Emily, make sure everyone in the crowd doesn't suspect anything out of anything, which should be easy. I'll find a way to distract anyone else that might be in the way." I explain, going over a basic plan. "Emily's brother, I'll give you five more dollars if you help Emily."

"Got it." Emily says. She drags her brother off to get to the karaoke machine next turn. Probably hoping it will distract everyone.

Bebe walks off towards Wendy and tries to start conversation, which looks to turn out pretty well.

As far as I can see non one's affected by this until. D*MNIT! I forgot about Stan, who still stands behind Wendy. I thought he would go hang out with Kyle or something.

D*mnit.

* * *

**A/N Immediate awkward next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N WEEKEND! And not just any weekend. KCA WEEKEND! (For those of you that know what the KCA's are) Okay Is hould probably get on with writing the entire chapter now... Unless. No I'm going to write the chapter.**

* * *

**J's POV**

Someone taps my shoulder when I'm still panicking inside my own head. I turn around to face Gaz. "What is it Gaz?" I ask. Sometimes he can be there right when you don't need to talk to anyone, which isn't always a bad thing.

"M-mia was talking. T-to Craig and Katy is trying to stalk someone from afar, s-so I c-came to t-talk to y-you." He stutters all the time around Mia, Katy and I. A direct sign that he has crushes on all of us.

"Can it wait a few minutes?" I ask. "I'm trying to make sure me and Emily aren't arrested."

"W-what?" Gaz questions.

"Someone that's most likely going to tell someone of authority that there are drugs here. If she does that me and Emily are going to be sent to Juvie. WE're trying to make sure a plan works. Now is not the best time to talk." I explain. "Actually." I have another idea. "Go distract Stan away from Wendy Testaburger, and make sure that Bebe keeps Wendy distracted. I need to tell Emily something."

"I-is Wendy the one trying to get y-you arrested?" Gaz asks.

"Yes. Just please help me and Emily out with this." I say. Gaz walks off to where Stan was still just trailing behind Wendy, who is currently being talked to by Bebe.

This night is definitely taking my mind off things. While walking through the crowd trying to find Emily, which was fairly easy due to her brother standing next to her. A lot of things that are definitely after effects or drugs. Like Ike is making out with Kenny's little sister, I should probably tell Kyle and Kenny about that, but it looks too cute to break apart. While passing by them I do make a brief mention about it though, in which Kyle runs off to find them with Kenny trailing after.

Once finally reaching Emily in the crowd, I explain everything that's gone so far. "So this either going to turn out really well, or we're dead. Are we complaining either way?" I finish.

"Yeah, I'm not going to Juvie!" Emily exclaims.

"It's not that bad." Emily's brother says. Like he's been to Juvie. Actually I could see that happening.

"Well how do we fix this completely?" Emily asks. I'm about to say something but Emily adds on; "Without killing Wendy."

"D*mnit why not?" I ask.

"Because then you will be in Juvie." Emily says.

"I can easily cover up a murder. How hard could it possibly be?" I argue.

"Let's just figure out a plan so nobody goes to Juvie." Emily's brother says.

**Stan's POV**

Why did Wendy drag me out here? Because she needs to get J in trouble now for whatever reason. Why am I here? To make it look less convincing. Is that really working? No, not at all.

Now I'm stuck in a conversation with Gaz, while Bebe is trying to convince Wendy to go home if the only reason she's here is to send someone to Juvie, thank you Bebe.

"Your part of the plan to get Wendy to go home aren't you?" I ask Gaz. I'm not an idiot, something's planned.

"Yeah." Gaz replies. "Why didn't you try to get Wendy to stay home?"

Why didn't I do that? "I don't know, I guess I had something else in my mind." I say, hoping the excuse is valid

"Okay. Why don't you just drag her home now?" Gaz clearly just wants to get this over with.

"I actually tried that. Wendy's really headstrong." I reply. "I'm hoping Bebe gets through to her."

It actually looks like whatever Bebe had said is working, Wendy's starting to look guilty and keeps glancing back to South Park every now and then. She then comes over to where Gaz and I are standing, Gaz slowly backs away, unnoticed by Wendy.

"I'm going home." Wendy tells me. "Come on."

"No, I'm going to stay here." I say, waiting to be yelled at.

Surprisingly Wendy just simply says "Okay." And walks back to South Park, something tells me it's not over yet and something bad is going to happen.

For now I'll just hope I'm wrong.

**J's POV**

Bebe walks over to me and Emily. "Wendy went home. I actually won an argument!" Bebe says excitedly, like this is the first time she's won an argument against Wendy for anything.

"Okay, for the rest of the night we can just enjoy the party." Emily says.

"We just need to keep on guard to make sure." I say. "Something else might happen."

* * *

**A/N This is a shorter, less detailed, certainly not my best work, chapter. I'm really tired everyone. I didn't exactly have a 'normal' week. And now I shall sleep for twenty hours straight.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N NO WADDLES DIDN'T WIN KCAs! (For anyone that knows what that even means) So chapter. I have updated my profile picture so it looks more like a real-life me, this is the only story with my old profile pic as the cover, which should change soon also.**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

I try to pull Ike off Kenny's little sister, Karen. As Kenny tugs Karen in the opposite direction. We've been trying this for about ten minutes, either they really like each other, or they're really drunk.

"Should I even begin to ask what's going on here?" Stan asks. Suddenly appearing in the picture. "Or should I just think 'What the f**k?'"

"Shut up and help us." Kenny mumbles through his coat. Stan tries to pry Ike and Karen off of each other from the middle. How is this so impossible?

"How drunk do you guys want to bet they are?" I ask. It must of taken a lot of alcohol for them to even cross paths.

"Drunk enough that they're kissing each other." Kenny's muffled voice says. "Why in the h*ll of the world did we even bring them here?"

"I was forced to take Ike wherever I was going, but what's your excuse?" I reply. We're still having no luck at pulling them apart.

"My parents and Kevin were drunk and throwing glass around the house, so I got her out of there." Kenny says.

"Anyone wondering why you aren't doing this?" J asks. How long has she been there? She moves her hand and Ike and Karen separate. "Everyone here that doesn't know is drunk and has the amount of thought process as the snow on the ground. Kyle you could fly up there and fall into everyone, Kenny could make a dinosaur appear in thin air, and Stan could get himself stuck in another wall and none of these people would notice anything."

"How much alcohol did you bring?!" I exclaim. There are tons of people here and they can't all be that drunk.

"Well I brought about five pounds of Smiledip and three cases of beer, Emily and her brother brought more beer, and some random kids had random drugs on them." J lists. "I think Cartman brought paint for people to get high off of, put he charges money. A sixth grader brought cocaine I'm pretty sure."

"Well what did you do to Karen and Ike?" Kenny asks.

"Why is it always me who gives your siblings drugs? They probably just got it off the tables or something. I'm not supposed to be supervising them." J rants.

"While those are fair points you are the one that told us they were depriving each other of all air." I say. "How does that make you not have anything to do with it?"

"I was walking through the crowd and saw the only Canadian child I knew making out with Kenny's sister, it was adorable and hilarious. My question is why you guys aren't laughing." J explains.

"Why don't we all just drop the subject?" Stan asks. "This conversation clearly isn't getting you guys anywhere, and Ike and Karen started making out again." Me and Kenny turn our heads to see our siblings again attached to each other. J starts laughing. Kenny and I look at her.

"It's adorable and funny and you guys have to admit it." She states. Not adorable, but kind of funny. After a minute of us just looking at her weirdly, she mumbles. "Fine." And separates my brother from Kenny's sister. She then walks away to a goth looking girl that seems to have been watching detached from the crowd. A girl with long dark brown hair joins them, and they start a conversation.

"Can girls really start up conversation that quickly?" I ask. It took them two seconds and they were all talking!

"Yep." Stan says. I feel bad, he's been stuck with these things the most.

"Want to see if we can really use these things without people noticing?" Kenny muffles through his coat. He takes his pure white rock out of his pocket.

"Sure." I say. If we are noticed, we can tell them tomorrow they were probably just that drunk. I take my clear rock out of my jacket pocket.

"Okay." Stan says. He takes out a aqua rock like J's. "Looks like they were talking about the same thing." He points to where J and the other two girls stand.

J holds a ball of snow as big as my fist up in the air. The goth looking girl, who I now recognize as Katy, has a solid black ball hovering over her hand. While the one with dark brown hair has flames in the palm of her hand.

**Wendy's POV**

If I just get the police or someone's parents there all busted. But I don't want to harm everyone, just J.

I hate looking jealous. Especially when I really am jealous. This girl seems like she can do everything even if she completely fails at it! The worst part is, I feel like this whole thing with Stan is my fault. I wish I could just talk to people and not immediately go to revenge. I think way to maturely to be a fourth grader.

Maybe if I go to bed everyone will figure it out on their own.

No. Wendy Testaburger does not think like that. She goes and she completes her goals. And she completes her goals with pride.

I am going and making sure that nothing happens and that my goals are met.

**Meanwhile, J's POV**

_What are you doing? _I ask Stan through my head. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are going to do something, they're plotting and I can sense it.

_Most likely something idiotic. _Stan replies. _You'll probably find out later when we fail again. We'll be screaming in terror or excitement.__  
_

_Have fun killing yourselves. _I tell him. Let's see how they screw this up. Whatever 'this' is.

**Stan's POV**

"No I'm not breaking into a random person's thoughts!" I exclaim. Apparently what Kenny had in mind for me to do was break into someone's mind and find their thoughts on me. Not happening, not today at least.

"Not some random person." Kenny says. " Break into J's mind. "I swear she's been acting different."

"Is it bad if I agree with Kenny here. I know you haven't been present but J has been acting, well she doesn't act normal, so, she's acting strangely on the standards of whatever that scale would be." Kyle explains. "I actually think this is a good idea."

"I'm pretty sure it's just because I ignored all of you for Wendy. I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, but she has no family and even a bunch of trees left her after a period of time." I say.

"Then she should be used to neglect and seriously just do this for the sake of we have nothing else better to do." Kenny tells me.

There going to keep pushing this until they drug me into doing it. I close my eyes and concentrate. I picture everything and the image appears. I search around a little bit until I come across a folder that says 'thoughts of others'. I really shouldn't do this, but now I'm curious.

I look in the folder a bit until I find the one marked with my name. 'Stan Marsh see files: friend, people I've just met, and crushes.' Nope I read that wrong I swear I read that wrong and J does not have a... Wait no that explains way too much.

I wonder around a little more until I find the folder labeled crushes. I open it only to find two pages. One has my name and the other has that other kid's name, that I have forgotten by now. After reading down the page at the bottom it says that this has only been here for two weeks, which means the crush developed on the date of the second party she had. Right before I went back to Wendy.

I open my eyes to see Kyle and Kenny looking at me. Their looks say that I've probably been sitting there looking unconscious for maybe ten minutes. "What the?" Kenny exclaims through his coat.

"Well what was in there?" Kyle asks. Kyle seems so less tempered around Cartman that I think he turned into a second Kenny.

"Nothing that I'm going to accept until I talk to her about it." I say. I would usually tell them everything. But I don't want an to be on an experienced psychic's bad side, especially if they're already partially mad at me. "Just, what else do we have to do?"

"At the moment find out why Wendy's back here." Kyle says, pointing to where a Wendy has again walked from South Park.

* * *

**A/N This chapter probably took me a bit longer than it should have. But I scarcely got on a computer or tablet this weekend/day of torture(Monday).**

** Yay cliff hanger I'm evil!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Wow! I never expected 31 reviews by now. Or over 4,000 views on the story... I never said I was confident writer, I said I'm a writer.**

**A lot of people have been commenting on J's name and I'm going to tell you all now that she has a full name and a last name. Which her first name will be revealed by the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next. The last name should come shortly.**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

There is nothing they can do to stop this. I am not the only one coming. Adults follow me, and if they don't stop it themselves then I have a back up plan that should work quite effectively. There is nothing I can think of that they can do to stop the adults. If there is, then I swear someone's being killed tonight.

My plans are not made to fail.

**Stan's POV**

"Your b**ch. You solve the problem." Kenny says, pushing me in the general direction of Wendy. Yeah at the moment I don't think I'm able to to speak more than five words a sentence. Knowing things that are meant to be secret sucks.

"No, that's not going to help." I say. Wait that was six words. Close enough. I'm not talking to Wendy.

"Who says the girl needs to know it's any of us." J says, appearing out of no where. "I found out how to turn atoms invisible. I've been listening for about two minutes." Not enough time to know I was in her brain, thankfully. "For one, I don't think I know any other fourth graders that can stop a jewelry store robbing. Or threaten a guy with a power drill without him knowing. Or f**king fly for the matter."

"And how does that help?" Kyle asks. J face-palms herself and levitates a patch of snow. We watch as she makes replicas of Kenny, Kyle, and I's costumes. She makes one of her costume.

"Doesn't everyone already know who Kenny is?" I question.

"Okay Wendy knows Kenny is fighting her, other than that, she has new kids she doesn't recognize and vague hints on the two she does know. Plus I get to beat her up again!" J explains. Does having the mind rock make you this smart after a period of time, or is she just a genius?

"Well, better then having Stan throw up in her." Kenny says. "New kids, as in plural?"

"Gaz was bored." J states. "Katy's still stalking someone though. I think she's planning revenge on a kid she met."

J makes us all invisible. If she doesn't teach me how to do that I'll be frustrated. Since we're all invisible we change without being fazed. When we can see each other and ourselves again, Gaz appears too.

"He's been there the whole time." J says, noticing Kyle's mouth opening. "Now who wants to go beat up a snitch?" Her voice is a half octave higher than normal.

**Wendy's POV**

"Wow, I know we prevent bad things from happening and drugs are bad, but seriously it's just a party." A high pitched voice says from behind me. I would of mistaken it to belong to a second grader if I didn't turn around.

Kenny, for some reason in his superhero costume, stands with four others, three boys and a girl. The voice I heard obviously belongs to the female. There all in costumes, superheroes like Kenny. Look at that someone thought of a counter attack to my plan. Already.

Great, just great.

"Are you going to leave are or we making you leave?" Kenny says in the low voice he uses for his alter-ego. Okay, what the f**k is going on?!

I see the police coming from town. This will not take long. I glance over towards the table, it's still filled with drugs of all kinds. The girl standing in a costume looks at one of the other boys standing there. They both snap their fingers and all the drugs on the table are gone.

"What, the, f**k?" I say slowly. That is not logical, and in no way possible.

"Never seen a magic act Wendy?" One of the boys asks, he wears a helmet and the rest if his outfit looks like it was made to camouflage. He's suddenly only a foot away from me. A second ago he was ten feet away like the others.

I must look either surprised or scared because one of the boys, who has a kite strapped to him says; "There's nothing to be afraid of Wendy." He hovers a foot off the ground. I'm seeing things. There is no way this is possibly happening.

_Oh I can assure you there is no trick. _A voice says in my head. The kid wearing safety goggles stares directly at me. "There is none." He says out loud. It's the same voice from my head.

The police are not far away, but these people have already gotten rid of all the evidence.

No, my plans are not supposed to fail. Even my back up plan at this point would be useless. There's nothing I can do to do anything.

"Fine. I guess it is just one party." I say. I walk to the police. And say that I must of seen something wrong, because nothing is there now. They buy it.

I walk home in shame. I have almost never lost before.

**J's POV**

"Well, we just made someone go temporally insane. That's an accomplishment." I say. "Now, it's midnight just about. We should teleport all these drunk kids home and let the parents think there's a stomach flu or something going around in the children."

I raise my hand and a couple kids from the crowd disappear. Stan and Gaz do the same, we slowly dwindle the crowd away until it is just us five standing there.

"I need to head home. My Mom's probably going to kill me." Kyle says. He walks towards South Park.

"See you all." Gaz says. He's gone a second later.

Kenny mumbles his good bye and follows Kyle into South Park. Leaving just me and Stan there.

"You get three questions, go." I say. If Stan's not leaving he has questions, and I'm going to be bothered until he gets answers.

"Why did you even have this party?" Stan asks. Well, not what I was expecting but better than what I was expecting.

"Today was the day after my mother died and my one day old sibling died. Throw a party every year to clear my mind of it. All the information your getting on the subject, next question." I say. I try to spill out the information as fast as I can. I have learned one thing in my life and I have learned it well. If your going to explain something painful then explain it quickly, because crying doesn't help nothing.

"Why did you kiss me Thursday?" Stan says next. There's what I was expecting.

"I don't know, because I felt like it. Next." I say. I actually feel like laughing at my answer. It's such a glossed over truth it's a truth that's lying about itself.

"During the party Kyle and Kenny dared me to go inside your mind. Not my idea at all and I swear that I didn't want too. But I'm too curious." Stan starts saying. Oh this isn't ending well for me. "Apparently you have a crush in me. Please explain?"

**Stan's POV**

J just looks at me in the eyes for a moment. She doesn't say anything, or do anything for that matter. She just stares. Like she's trying to think herself why she has a crush on me. Does she even know a reason herself?

"In a world of ignorant people that would do nothing to help me, couldn't help me, or laughed at me like I was joking, you reached out and helped me. I guess help, isn't something I'm used to in life. Your a great friend and Wendy's really lucky. Just. I don't know exactly. Maybe I'm mentally insane by now. Most people living in the forest by themselves would be." J just let's word come out of her mouth almost as she just let's one of those folders in her brain read out of her mouth.

This time, I'm the one that kisses her. This is one of the most clićhest things I've ever done in my life. But somehow I don't care. After a minute when I pull back, J looks at me smiles and teleports away.

I start the walk back home.

**J's POV, two in the morning, dreaming**

Nothing is happening. I'm just sitting in the snow. No one is here. I can't see either town due to fog, if I'm even anywhere near the towns. I hear someone calling something out.

"Julianna!" Someone calls. I can't see them, but they are calling my name. My birth name that I tell no one. That no one except my mother acknowledged me by, with occasion of my father, who was the first person to call me J. The voice is male, so it is not my mother. It has to be my father, the one that I watched take his last breaths laying in a hospital bed. The last family I lost.

"Julianna!" The man calls out again. I can see him now, coming through the fog.

He does look like how I remember my father to be. A taller man with an average width. He wears what his normal clothes consisted of as a business man. Black pants, yellow and white striped shirt, black jacket. He taught me what I know about surviving.

Look, my mom wanted me to be a nice young lady, but she flipped a coin with my dad and he won. So I'm a smart-a** b**ch that knows how to fend for herself.

"Julianna Ciaphe!" He calls out my full name. First and last. I try to get up and run to him, but when I try to run, my feet stay still. I cannot reach him.

**Not Dreaming**

My eyes burst open. I shove my mouth onto the sleeve of my jacket. So my screams are muffled. Once I'm done screaming I do something I have trained myself not to do.

I cry.

* * *

**A/N That was eventful. J's full name Julianna Ciaphe (Jewel-e-anna Ci-a-fe). Which is random brag from my brain with no real meaning what so ever. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I showed my family "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" on YouTube today. I scarred my family for life today. Accomplishment earned.**

**I STILL ONLY OWN NOTHING! (Except the OCs I've made other OCs are property of their respective owners)**

* * *

**J's POV**

"Point being, if I have that dream again. You'll all know the reason why I killed myself." I finish. I explain the dream I had last night to Emily and Bebe. I decided to sit at the girl's table today, I needed a change in something. Okay really I'm mad at Kyle and Kenny.

"What?" Bebe asks. Right she doesn't know about my past.

"Blah, blah, blah, family dead, blah, blah, no home, blah, blah, blah, weird dream, blah, blah, blah, now." Emily says. "J's life story."

"That's sad even when not in detail." Bebe says. Not really, and I don't need the sympathy, and I will not except it even if it's genuine.

"I don't need sympathy, alone for five d*mned years." I say. "You learn that words don't help anything."

"Umm. Okay." Bebe says, saying her words slowly. A lot of people think I'm mentally ill or something, I put no blame on them.

The bell rings, and I actually take the time to walk through the crowd to recess. Once out on the playground I hurriedly climb up the tree. Thinking is valuable to me, a place where I'm talking but not to anyone directly, just talking things there and not to be said to anyone really, I told you I know why people call me mentally ill.

If anyone is going to come up here, it will only be Stan. Which is not very likely, in my thoughts and hopes at least, I do not need to explain that dream again, I do not need to talk about last night, and I certainly just need time to think by myself.

I look through the branches of the tree to see Stan and the other guys playing football with some of the kids from my school, a few cheerleaders from my school are on the side. Some girls must be really bored today if they're willing to watch and cheer on a recess loose football game.

I go into my own head. Which is a bit of a paradox, I'm there, but I'm literally inside of my own brain.

I don't like the mind-scape that much. Dreamscapes are cooler. Not just cluttered files of random thoughts and memories, but an actual setting and something meaningful to the mind of the person. A lot more creative.

I wish my dreamscape wasn't so green. It's not as creative as people give it for.

Anyways, my mind has always been uncharted territory. Mind-scape or dreamscape, my thoughts can be as silly as a dancing baby duck, or as deep as remembering seeing my father die, or my brother hanging from a ceiling fan.

So random files are explored. Mostly light thoughts that pass my brain in a second that I miss myself. Like this math problem I was taught last week, something I didn't pay attention to, but it's there. Small, and nothing that I'll actually remember after a while.

Nothing is ever as it seems in someone's mind. Especially mine. What I thought was going to be something like the dancing baby duck, is more like watching my father or brother die.

Or the dream I had last night.

I see a small dog, but it suddenly grows into a larger breed, maybe a German Shepard dog if I had to guess. Appearing one by one are people that I would rather not have clawed and chewed to death, which is what the dog does. F**k you dog from my imagination. First my mother, than the sibling I never got to meet, my actual brother, and father. Then comes people that are still living. Emily, and my other friends from my school. Kyle and Kenny are there too, but I don't flinch watching them die, I wouldn't be extremely sad, but they don't deserve it. Maybe I'm still mad. Others from South Park, like Bebe. And then Stan, great mind go ahead and kill me in real already.

I realize I can just close the file. In which it closes quicker than I would usually slam a door shut. The front of it reads 'Nightmares'. Figures.

I do not need more death, even if imaginary, in my life.

"Hello." Stan's voice says from behind me. I turn around to see he has entered my mind.

"And your here because?" I ask. I thought I thought that I needed to think by myself.

"Pip accidentally got a concussion while playing football, so we aren't able to play it for the last five minutes of recess." Stan explains. "I climbed the tree, and you looked like you were dead. So I was checking to make sure you were alive and stuff."

"Okay, bye." I say.

"Why can't I just stay in here for the last five minutes of recess?" Stan questions.

"I have some stuff to think about." I tell him. "If I tell you my full name will you get out of here?"

"Sure." Stan says.

"Julianna Ciaphe." I state. "Now leave and go wander around in someone else's brain."

"No." Stan says. He smirks, in the way were your about to laugh and trying not to. Is he really trying to be serious?

"You were crossing your fingers?" I ask. We are still fourth graders. Nothing can defeat crossed fingers.

"Yes." Stan says. "I also got the advantage of your full name."

"D*m you!" I yell at him. But I'm laughing, so I'm obviously not bothered. "Wait..." I smirk.

I open my eyes. When I see Stan sitting there with his eyes closed, I take some snow off the tree branch and throw it at him.

"That was just uncalled for." Stan says.

"Exactly." I say. My smile probably makes me look like I should be in an asylum.

The bell rings. I teleport into my class, where the teacher hasn't even shown up yet. On the chalk board 'assembly' is written in capital letters. D*mnit.

This is going to be really boring.

Once the whole class, and teacher are in the room, we all walk to the gym, where the bleachers are pulled out with fifth and sixth graders sitting on them.

"You are the three oldest grades." The principal shows up saying. "So now the school boards say we need to show you that 'murder is wrong' and that 'the internet is a devil'."

A projection screen rolls out from the thing on the ceiling. And a video is played.

"What's your favorite idea?" A talking notepad puppet, I was right boring, says on the screen. "Mine is being creative."

**Three 'Creative' Minutes Later**

"Let's all agree, to never be creative again." The notepad finishes. Not as boring as I thought it would be. But I think I understand the title 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' from the beginning now.

* * *

**A/N Haha references.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Bored, bored, bored, and guess what? Bored. This chapters going to be jumpy. I have few ideas and my imagination is going to be let out of it's cage.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN MUCH!**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"What do you mean they made _another _list?!" Clyde exclaims. Oh great, the girls making another list about the top cutest boys. This isn't going to cause any problems.

"Well since there are more kids all the girls in the two classes decided to make another list about us." Butters says. Why does he even mention these things?

"It's a piece of paper with girl's writing on it." Kyle says. "What's the big deal?"

"We still need to find a way to get it from them." Cartman tells Kyle. "Now that all the new kids are here, the list is going to be longer, and most likely more important."

"You guys seriously care about a piece of paper with all the girls thoughts, including mine, on it?" J asks. Has she been there the whole time? "Predictable."

"What do you mean predictable?!" Craig says. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Most likely." J says. She puts a folded piece of paper in the middle of the table. "But all those idiots decided to give me the d*mned thing." She rolls her eyes. "Because the one that's almost always hanging around the guys isn't going to give a stupid piece of paper with names scribbled on it."

"You're just going to put the list there, and not try to hide it from us?" Token questions.

"It's a piece of paper!" Kyle says. "She's right there's no big deal about it."

"Look. Cartman ended up last this time." Kenny says. He holds the list up, the last name is in fact Cartman's.

"Hey!" Cartman exclaims. "Give me that you poor piece of sh*t!" Cartman takes the paper from Kenny.

"This is hilarious." J states, watching everyone fight over the list. She elbows me. "You ended up first."

"How did Stan end up first?" Clyde questions. He's holding the paper. "Dang it, I'm only fifth this time."

"I didn't count the votes, Wendy did." J says. "You need to ask her. I barely know how the thing works. They just had me write down what I thought in order."

"What did you write down then?" Craig asks.

"I'm going to tell all you because?" J asks back.

"Because you probably wouldn't care either way." I say. It's not like her opinions on every boy in the grade could have changed in three days.

"Kenny give me the list back." Cartman says. He tries to take the paper from Kenny. Kenny moves his arms so Cartman can't reach the paper.

"Here Kyle." Kenny says. He hands the paper to Kyle.

"Haha. Cartman is last." Kyle says.

"Okay at least who was last on your list?" Clyde asks J.

"Cartman, like every other girl probably. If it helps any of you Craig was second to last." J says.

"Even in the insane one's brain I'm hotter than Cartman!" Craig exclaims, laughing.

"Is Craig laughing?" I ask.

"Who broke Craig this time?" Kyle questions.

"The local news needs to report this." Kenny muffles.

"I'm not _completely _insane!" J exclaims. "Yet."

The bell rings. We race to the play ground. Half way through running there J teleports ahead.

_So you decided to use that technique? _I ask through my head.

_Oh shut up. _J replies. I teleport a few feet ahead of her. The cafeteria is really far from the playground.

J teleports so she's right in front of the door. I accidentally crash into her. We both fall to the ground. When I get up J's already out the door.

"That was somehow an eventful two minutes." J states. A small ringing noise comes out from her pocket. "One minute this is important." She takes her phone out. I'm about to ask how she can afford it but I know the answer already; 'Magic f**king rock idiot.'

J continues talking to someone named Jessica about a deal they made on something. She finishes saying "To bad, if you don't pay up I'll never sell to you again and I'll tell your brother where you are."

The other kids start flowing onto the playground. J stuffs her phone back in her pocket.

I walk off to start a football game with the other boys. J walks off somewhere.

We shouldn't of agreed to play this by school teams. The cheer squad from the other school is gathered at the sides of the makeshift field. At least the fifth grade and under of their cheer squad. And of course they're screaming their lungs out trying to make us lose even a loosely organized recess game, something big must be happening soon if this is what they're wasting their time on.

**Fifteen Noisy Minutes Later**

"Are your guys' ears ringing too?" Kyle asks.

"Yes and it's f**king annoying." Cartman replies. "If the new kids are going to do this to us the cheer squad from here should at least fight back."

"Do they even know how to do stuff like that?" Kenny asks. "At the end they ended up lifting one of the second graders in the air."

"Probably not. But can't someone teach them?" I question.

walks in. "Alright sit down and shut the f**k up." He says. Oh great he's in a bad mood.

**A Few Painful Teachings Later**

"What p**sed off so much between the stretch of lunch and recess?" Cartman asks.

"Who knows who cares." Kenny says. "I still have this." He holds up a folded piece of paper. The list. Once crowded onto the bus we look at the paper. I finally see the full thing.

_'Improved Cutest Guys List.'_ The paper reads. The order going from cutest to ugliest goes Me, Colin, Butters, Kenny, Clyde, Gaz, James, Token, Craig, Bradley, Evan, Zach, Jimmy, Timmy, A few names I don't recognize, and the list goes on until it ends with Cartman at the bottom.

* * *

**A/N A new shorter chapter! I've been busy this weekend, multiple practices for multiple activities and then I saw a movie with my family, then I had church (yes I am Christian) this morning, and slept most of today. Okay I had a 'busy' weekend.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N My town has got some serious zombie weather today. The skies even ashy red due to the sunset and clouds. Well I'm probably being eaten soon. Let's hope the end of this chapter comes before that.**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Stan the South Park cheer squad can't do anything like that." I say. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric had come over asking if the cheer squad can do anything at the homecoming games tomorrow. I wish my squad was like the one practicing on the other side of the playground.

"You guys don't know how to scream your lungs off?" Eric asks.

"No dumba**, the squad doesn't know any cheers to scream our lungs off with." I reply. "If it was just screaming then every girl on the planet would be a cheerleader."

"What about the cheers you do at the pep rallies?" Kyle questions.

Bebe apparently has been listening in the whole conversation. "Those are pep rally cheers. Wouldn't work on the football field." She chimes in.

"Why don't you just listen to what they're doing and repeat it?" Kenny mumbles, pointing to the other cheer squad.

"Did Kenny just... Never mind. It's the best idea." I say. I never thought Kenny had a brain, at least knowledge wasn't present.

Bebe and I gather everyone up so we can watch the cheer squad from the other school. Once gathered and watching, we wait for another cheer start. But they seem to know what's going on. As they start stunting instead.

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" An older girl counts and the team starts. Lifting and throwing different first and second graders in the air. With the counting of one to eight going in the background.

Of course they won't let us learn from them. Anything we can do at least.

Recess passes by and then we're back in the classroom. I wish I didn't already know this stuff, maybe I wouldn't be so bored.

Is class over yet?

**The Next Day**

**J's POV**

How is it that the homecoming games are played against each-other? Are they really that lazy? It's just some simple confetti that takes hours to pick up, it can't be that hard to do.

Point being, we have to scream twice as loud, stunt, have a major half time performance, kill me now. It's five f**king a.m. I know I'm a morning person, and that usually some people are up by now. But it's Saturday! At least I'm not the only one that's about to fall flat on their face, looking dead.

Yes, us cheerleaders have to set up most of the decorations. And practice a routine. Plus we're forced to wear actual cheer uniforms. Not anything traditional either. No long sleeved, down to your knee skirts for my squad. We're dressed all up in black short skirts and white tank tops. Technically not a tank top, but the sleeves are purple fishnet material almost.

"What are we doing for half time?" Emily asks. Everyone looks at her with anger. Five in the morning is not the time to be practicing lifting people up in the air, because then people fall on you, or you fall on people.

"I'm not making you guys practice that at five in the morning." Our high school age coach says. Thank you!

"Why not?" Emily asks. More angry looks are flashed her way.

"Emily shut up. None of us are being killed today." One of the younger girls says.

Emily rolls her eyes and proceeds to hang up streamers on the sides of both sets of benches.

**Two Hours Later**

Now we get to practice lifting and being lifted. Great. I'm lifted two times, and lift others three. I try not to punch my self in the throat, like the little kid said, none of us are dying today.

I get into position between the the two sixth graders, one tall fifth grader positioned behind us. I've never had a good diet. I eat whatever I hope is not toxic, which isn't very much, I'll find a small squirrel or rabbit that doesn't need to live every once in a while, but it's hard to build a fire in a frozen waste land. All in all I'm most likely half the weight I should be.

Once in the air I do multiple poses and movement, I'm thrown, and then I'm caught. I move into a position where I can lift the one of the younger kids in the air. Throw, catch. Move, lift, throw catch, repeat. Then I'm lifted in the air again. Move, pose, thrown, caught, done.

Football players are starting to file onto the field, we start cheering for the sixth graders, then fourth, then fifth, then third. I'm going to commit suicide to my throat by screaming all morning now.

One game goes by, and my throat doesn't hurt that much, I've adjusted to screaming by now. The fourth grade game starts, and the two teams come out onto the field.

The South Park cheer squad shows up too.

It's my turn to call something. Start of the game, only roll for both squads have gone. Mine as well go and call out the team colors. Black, white, and purple. Why is the raven our school mascot? I'm pretty f**king sure this is Colorado, and not 2013.

"Ready!" I call. "Color Shout!"

Our whole squad starts up. "What about! What about! What about our color shout?!" We chant. "Black, black, black, black! White white white white white! And purple!" We repeat the chant and movements three times.

The South Park cheer squad repeats the same thing, only with the colors Green, white, and gold. I know they've never done this before, but seriously?

We decide to confuse them with throwing another color in the mix. "Ready!" A first grader shouts. "Red Hot!"

The synchronized cheer starts. "Red hot! Our team is red hot! Our team is R-E-D H-O-T! Once we start we can't be stopped! Red hot!" This is one of my least favorites. It's too simple. And simple is boring.

The teams go to discuss the next play. Our team un-tangles themselves first. So a sixth grader calls a cheer. "Ready! Stand Up!"

A couple of the parents turn to our direction. They know they need to participate in this one. "Stand up! Be proud! Shout your name! Out loud! We are the ravens!"

The parents of our team reply by shouting the same phrase back, "We are the Ravens!" This repeats two times.

A few more cheers from the South Park squad comes. Simple, plain things that anyone would know. Before I know it it's half time.

Lifted, move, pose, thrown, caught. Move, lift, throw, catch, repeat, repeat. Lifted, pose, move, thrown caught.

That takes six minutes in all. We get twenty-four left to ourselves.

The teams sit down to talk, so that's what the South Park cheer squad does. Anyone is aloud on the field at this time. A few younger kids wander on, like Kyle's little brother. Smaller kids from my squad do simple tumbles like forward rolls and cartwheels. Us older cheerleaders do more complicated things, round-offs, walk overs, and handsprings.

I've been working on getting my back tuck(back flip) down, and I can land sort of on my feet. I'm going to kill myself trying something.

I cartwheel, then do a round-off, back handspring, and round-off again, right when my feet touch the ground I spring backwards, flipping, and landing. Wobbling a little, I almost fell.

People are staring at me. My cheer squad looks amused, because some are also at the same stage as me with this stuff. Little siblings of football players look amazed. Football players from my school are smirking, they've seen it before. Parents aren't paying that much attention. The South Park football players look confused. Some of the South Park cheer squad is applauding, Bebe and some of the others. Wendy looks envious, well don't you expect that by now?

After ten more minutes of simple tumbling, my squad sits down to talk. I just kind of walk around, I don't feel like rating the guys on looks, they have the list still anyways. They really needed to put someone else on security of that.

Stan's talking to Wendy, can't go over there. Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are in a conversation. Anyone else I wouldn't talk to over there. My school's football team is probably talking about something stupid. I've got nothing to do. And I have ten minutes to do something.

Maybe I can. No. Or I could. Already tried that. Maybe if Wendy gets distracted for long enough I could talk to Stan through my mind, how would We be be distracted?

I'll just sit here for ten minutes and think.

* * *

**A/N I started writing this yesterday. Oh well you get it today. I upload these as soon as I finish them. Don't think I'm torturing you by having it all written out and just not uploading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Here, present, other word of proving I exist.**

**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE IDEA?! MINE IS BEING CREATIVE! Unlike this story, not that creative...**

* * *

**J's POV**

"Really?" I ask. Right as I enter my mind Stan walks right into me. "We're you sitting there blank eyed at Wendy, and in my mind the whole time?"

"No..." Stan says, stretching the one word.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much are you lying?" I question.

"Nine point five." Stan replies. I face-palm.

"What do you think she's talking about?" I wonder out loud.

"She's probably yelling or cussing me out because I told her I was bored with the whole on and off thing." Stan says. Wow, guys are calm about this type of stuff. I start laughing.

"Do you think she's going to beat you up, then think your dead? That would be hilarious and awesome." I say. Who doesn't want to watch something like that?

"Most likely. If I wake up during that I'll just give her the middle finger and walk off." Stan tells me.

"Good method, I won't be the only one she wants to kill!" I say. I giggle.

"Sometimes you do sound as insane as you say you are." Stan says.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "I'm the only one allowed to joke about my low sanity levels."

"Half time is almost over." Stan thinks aloud.

I open my eyes, I glance in the direction of Stan and Wendy. Stan is sitting there just 'waking up' and Wendy is still ranting on something. Some type of relationship problem Stan mentioned, that I don't bother remembering.

Now I must go commit sucicide to my throat. By screaming for two more straight hours.

Why am I even a cheerleader anyways?

**Three Hours Later**

"I can't feel my throat." I complain. We had to scream across a field for an extra hour because the fourth grade teams decided to stay at the same score for an hour. Everyone eventually gave up, it had been a full extra hour, and they were delaying another game.

"Just shut up, and it will feel better." Emily tells me.

I try to stay silent. But I end up bursting out laughing.

"There is something wrong with your head." Emily tells me.

"No, Wendy's beating up Stan over there." I say. I start giggling again. But stand up. "So I get to beat her up again!" Emily face-palms.

"Have fun with that." She says.

I walk towards where Wendy was currently beating Stan. I could watch this, go inside Stan's head and tell him what to do, or just beat up Wendy for Stan. Decisions, decisions...

And I'll just beat up Wendy.

I walk up behind her, and tap her on the shoulder. Once she turns around I punch her in the face. "Why are you beating your boyfriend?" I ask. "Plus I punched you in the face."

"Not my boyfriend currently." Wendy says, turning back around. Was that what Stan was talking about earlier? "And I'm sure I know you punched me in the face."

"Well my friend, my business." I say. I kick at the back of Wendy's leg so she falls down.

"Oh d*mnit. What's wrong with you?" She asks, getting off the ground,

"Lots of things are wrong with me. I'm homeless, have no family, I never get enough food, I'm partially insane, I live in the woods, I have tons of things wrong with me." I list.

"Homeless?" Wendy questions. Pausing and putting her fists down from a fighting stance.

"I never knew you didn't get enough food." Stan says from the side of the small fight me and Wendy had started.

"Lost my family when I was five, lived in a forest for five years, forest burnt down, lived with Stan's family for like a week, went to another forest on the other side of town." I explain, answering Wendy's question. "Yes Stan, I'm homeless, I don't get enough food that a child should. But I'm completely fine."

I can can go a week without any food at all, like a normal human being, before the feeling of hunger kicks in, unlike a human being. But I've been trained. My father was a business man, but he wanted my brother and I to be able to fend for ourselves just in case. Certainly pays off now that I look back at it.

After seeing the look of confusion in both of their eyes, I simply say "Bye." And run off.

**Stan's POV**

I run off after J, leaving Wendy behind. But I hear footsteps coming after. Wendy's probably chasing me, and then will yell at me.

I'll deal with it later. Hopefully she just going to yell at me again.

Wait. Why am I not teleporting to where J is? Sometimes I forget I have this thing.

I appear next to J, she looks over and rolls her eyes. Pointing behind her. To a very confused looking Wendy. Sh*t. Well can't change the past, as far as I know, Wendy has to live with whatever these rocks can do.

"Idiot." J mumbles. She stops running. And just stands there. "Let's just wait for her to catch up and explain to her, a lot easier then running, and trying to hide. Or being asked about it for days until we say something."

"What the h*ll just happened?!" Wendy exclaims once finally catching up to the point where we are.

"Well my family died when I was five, and I've been living in the woods for a few years with some others. About three months ago I picked up a glowing rock, because I need some type of superstition to keep me going. The glowing rock turned out to give me psychic powers, but I've heard and seen weirder things in this town. Then about a month ago my school burned down so everyone was transferred here." J explains. "Basic telepathy, mind reading and entering. I've even been able to get as complicated to mago atoms around to make a patch of grass an iPhone! Powers are cool."

"J and I became friends, and I heard you cheated on me with Token, a second time. After about a week of random stuff everyone, as in Me, J, Kyle, Clyde, Kenny, Cartman, Token, Bradely, Timmy, and Butters, were all in one place, J changed around atoms in paper and each of us got a magic rock except Token, who we didn't know why he even showed up." I go on continuing the story.

"Actually Token has an earth rock like Butters, I gave it to him last week. Wendy, stop dragging the poor guy into your's and Stan's problems." J cuts me off.

"Then I got back together with you and I ignored everyone except you for a week and a half." I continue. "One of those days I was talking to J during recess and she kissed me. Then that one party you tried to get us all in trouble for happened, that night I actually kissed J" Hopefully that's not noticed by her. "And I started hanging around everyone again. Then this week. And have they really not started building a new school for you guys yet?" I ask J.

"How should I know or care?" J asks back.

Wendy stares at us both with a blank face. "That's impossible!" She exclaims. "It goes against any logical physics or rules."

"Rules and physics are lies just to keep us all from killing ourselves." J states. "Think of it this way, the world is full of people that think and believe in these limitations and see them as they want us to think it is. But children and the insane, don't see these limitations, they look at them as 'they just don't want me to do this', a few like authors, artists, and designers create how they see thing. With these rocks, it's everyone, even the ones that listen to the limits, that sees the world."

Now I'm staring at J with a blank face.

"Okay..." I say after a five minute pause. "What's happening from here?"

"As far as I know, you and Wendy have broken up for some reason. I'm sitting here wondering how that's going to work. The rest if the world is just being the rest if the world." J says. She disappears. D*mnit teleportation.

Wendy still looks really confused.

"Just go ahead and go home and think about it." I tell her. "It barely makes sense to me too."

* * *

**A/N This should have been up yesterday I'm really sorry...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Surprise, b*tch; Bet you thought you saw the last of me.**

**That's a quote from somewhere, I forget what exactly. But as I've said earlier this story is going to have around forty chapters to it.**

**DON'T OWN NOTHING! Except J, Emily, and OC's that respectively belong to me.**

* * *

**J's POV**

"What do you mean you gave them the new list?!" Bebe exclaims.

"I, gave, the, list, to, the, guys, at, lunch." I say slowly. "You people should have put better security on that."

At recess, which would be now, the guys all crowd in a circle trying to look at the list. This is hilarious! They're like rats picking at a dead body. Wait, when did Kenny die?! He's laying next to the huddle of boys, with, as I said, rats picking at his lifeless flesh. Well, um, everyone else seems to be okay with it.

"But they aren't supposed to see it!" Emily tells me.

"But they did." I say. "And look at how funny that is! They even killed Kenny!"

"Hilarious." Wendy says, rolling her eyes. "They really weren't supposed to see it."

"Then why make a list?" I ask. I walk off. I don't need an answer, just satisfactory.

Me and Wendy will deal with each other now. We're semi-cool now. At least, it's the impression I got.

At least Stan is at the edge of the swarm. "Hey Marsh!" I shout, grabbing his attention. I walk closer. "You have training to do, grab Kyle, and anyone else with a rock out of there. Everyone already knows or is too distracted, perfect day to practice."

It takes three minutes for everyone, Stan, Kyle, Timmy, Butters, Token, Clyde, and Gaz, to be gathered up and dragged away from the huddle, Cartman follows along, but then realizes what's going on and walks back to the swarm.

"Okay, Kyle help Clyde, Butters try to teach Token something, Gaz just try to make sure Timmy doesn't freeze anything." I instruct. I think out of everyone, I have had powers the longest. Yet, I'm still learning new things, so all of them have something to do, I hope. I face Stan. "Your working on teleportation, plus seeing you get stuck inside another wall would be cool."

"Oh shut up." Stan says. He tries teleporting a few feet away from his current spot, well, he's not in a wall, yet.

**Kyle's POV**

"NO! Clyde!" I start to say. I stop the sentence. Clyde fell again. I'm hovering at about the height of the school, and Clyde just sort of, fell. He was actually starting to get it under control too.

"Ow." Clyde mumbles on the ground. I drop down, landing on my feet. Only to see Stan stuck in a wall, Clyde still on the ground, and Butters and Token tangled in a mess of vines. J and Gaz are laughing. Timmy is working on making pillars of water, then turning them to ice.

"Get up." I tell Clyde. "You just need to learn to keep your focus."

"Because that's happening anytime soon." Clyde says, getting off the ground.

"I'm still stuck in between a wall!" Stan exclaims. J rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers, making Stan appear a foot away from the school wall he was stuck in.

Two of J's friends come over, I think one of them was Katy, and the other Mia, something similar. The one with her hair in a pony tail melts Timmy's little sculpture. "Timmy!" Timmy exclaims.

"It might be a bad time to practice this stuff." The goth-looking one says. "Everyone's kinda done with the whole list thing."

I look over to see the crowd of people detangling itself. D*mnit, if Cartman told everybody.

"The bell's going to ring anyways, Katy." J tells the black haired girl. Yes I got one name right!

As J said, the bell rings, signaling for us to return to class.

As soon as everyone reenters the room, walks in. "Okay everybody sit down and shut the f**k up!" He exclaims. This is going to be a long day.

**Stan's POV**

_How boring is your class? _A question from J comes to my head.

_My teacher's b*tching on about something. _I reply. is complaining about a TV show or movie he watched, not that anyone in class is paying attention.

_Well I'm being quizzed on science vocabulary. And I am ninety-eight point seven percent sure it only took me five minutes and I aced it. _J explains. _I'm staring blankly at the work sheet while everyone else is on question one out of twenty._

_Impressive. _I think.

_I'm bored. _J tells me.

We continue on conversation for the rest of the class.

**After School**

"Why is it only Tuesday?!" J questions. "It feels like Friday."

"Did you not know we get the rest of the week off?" Kyle asks.

"Kyle she's homeless and poor, she does not have anything." Cartman states.

"Really?" J asks. "I'm pretty sure only one out of four of us here doesn't have powers."

"That's because you wouldn't give me any!" Cartman complains.

"Because your a b*tch." J states.

"I am not!" Cartman says.

"You kind of are." Me and Kyle says at the same time.

"Shut up you two!" Cartman says.

"They have more of a right to speak then you do." J says.

By this point we've made it to Cartman's house, where he leaves mumbling something about "Stupid-a** poor people."

Conversation continues. "You got yourself stuck in another wall?" Kyle asks me.

"Yeah." I say. "How come that doesn't happen to you?" I ask J.

"Because I am a skilled artist." J says in a fake British accent. "At least you didn't almost put yourself into a comma like Clyde."

"He's actually really like a mosquito." Kyle says. "He won't focus."

"Then he will spend his life falling from heights, that to you will seem like nothing." J says.

We make it to Kyle's house. Ike's waiting out front. Once J and I are past his house we hear a call of "Kick the baby!" and Ike screaming.

"Instead of going to your house, why don't you tell your mom your going to Stark's pond and I can show you were I live." J says. "I have nothing better to do. Plus you should probably get some practice with dreamscapes."

I have only been in a dreamscape once, and that was when J first gave me the rock about three weeks ago. So when we pass my house, I teel my mom that I'm going to Stark's pond, then follow J to the woods surrounding South Park.

* * *

**A/N Shorter chapter :/...**

**I'll try to update soon, but I don't have Spring break due to the snow... **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N My computer hasn't let me type my fanfiction, and I finally know why! My copy and paste bar finally is back to normal again! I hadn't gotten the update, so all my ideas were coming and going and I couldn't type them!**

* * *

**J's POV**

"This is a tree." Stan says. He should know by now that I live in a tree, wait have I told him that? I don't think I did.

"Problem is?" I ask. I've been fine for the past five years, it's not that hard actually.

"You can't live in a tree." He states, still on the ground. It's a taller tree, and I'm probably a good fifteen feet of the ground. About halfway from were I sleep, eat, hunt, spy, etc.

"Then how have I been doing it for the past five years?" I question.

"You have a magic rock." Stan calls up. I'm about twenty feet up now.

"I've only had that for three months!" I call down. Stan starts to climb up the tree.

I make it to a small tangle a braches that I've picked spare twigs off of, making a small platform that you can walk on if your careful, and can see well. I keep my stash of drugs up here, a lighter I got for two bucks somewhere, my two or three changes of clothing (which is what I use as a pillow at night), my back pack when I don't have to have it, and some valuable things I took from my house when I left that. It's like a room, without walls, or a ceiling, out in the wilderness, okay it's nothing like room. But it's home.

Stan makes it to where I'm standing. "You can't live up here." Stan says.

"Too bad, I am. Your not changing that." I say. "And you need to practice with dreamscapes, so wait two minutes and go inside my head, it should be a forest like this and not a bunch of files."

I close my eyes and go into my own mind. I've easily learned the trick to sleep. You think your dead for a minute (it probably helps that I could die in the next week on certain terms), so your brain thinks that it need to shut down, to give you energy. So, when my eyes open, I'm standing in a forest.

Each space between a branch shows a memory of mine where I currently am. But if you wander around you can find dreams, fears, and just some weird sh*t I haven't figured out yet.

Stan materializes next to me. "How do these things work?" He asks.

"Figure it out how I did. With nothing to help, and no one to guide." I say. I run off towards where I think my fears are. I need to overcome those soon.

**Stan's POV**

What am I even looking at right now. This is just J's mind, but in a different form than I've seen it.

Okay, this is a memory. This is a thought. And I'm confused already. Everything's intermixed and I can't tell what's what. Every tree I've looked at so far has a memory and a thought or two on it. I think it's just memories and then the thoughts tied to it. But that's not all a person's mind is. Unless I've been thinking wrong my whole life.

I start walking left of the trees I was at, to find J in a tree with her eyes closed and hands over her ears. She mumbles something about "Stupid voices." She opens her eyes and notices me.

"It's one of my fears. I hate this one." She says. "But if it isn't conquered then it's a problem." She faces back towards the branches she was looking at, then screams. "Stupid f**king voices!" She exclaims.

I walk over to the tree J is on. I climb onto a branch next to the one she's on. Her eyes are shut again, but she doesn't have her hands over her ears this time.

The fear being played out is a little confusing, but then I start to see what it is. It's a table in a dark room, with a knife, gun, and then a few of the drugs I've seen J use before on it. Instead of seeing another J in the fear like a memory, J interacts with it, almost as if she were in it herself.

Small whispers come. "Which way are you going?" A high pitched voice asked. "It's not like anyone's going to save you from these."

"I'm not doing it." J says. Her eyes are still closed.

"But who would care if you did?" A low whisper questions. "It's just death."

"I'm not supposed to cause death." J states. She slowly moves backwards on the branch with her eyes still closed.

"But it's not a death people will care about." A normal toned voice whispers. "Only your life has to be taken."

"Now chose one." The voices chorus together, in a more demanding voice. They're trying to coax her into suicide. "The people who care are already gone."

"There are still people who are about me." J says. She has a hand over her left ear now, trying to block some of the noise.

"No there isn't." The high pitched voice says. "Your family's gone."

"Your friends don't care." The low voice continues. I'm pretty sure I'm one of J's friends. And I'm sure that her friends care about her.

"No one cares about you." The normal voice says. "Your just a homeless little girl that people pity because the only thing she has on her side is death."

"I'm not killing myself. Not intentionally!" J exclaims. She puts her other hand on her uncovered ear. "Just shut up!"

"We're not leaving." The voices say together. "Not until you chose." I can tell that J can still hear them.

"I say you should go quickly." The high pitched voice states. "Put the gun to your head, so you don't feel or see pain."

"I think she should go slowly." The lower voice says. "Don't let anyone even know and take the drugs to go out."

"Maybe she should go moderately." The normal voice says. "Take the knife slit your wrists. Feel the pain you've brought others. Finish with your throat and leave forever."

"I'm not dying." J says quietly. "People still care."

"Then why are you not getting help from them?" The middle voice asks.

"You think their family problems are real?" The low voice questions.

"The only reason people have to unhappy is you." The high voice explains. "Chose and leave this life. No one is going to care!"

I think by this point J has completely forgotten that she's in the dreamscape, that I'm here. Or anything other than what these stupid voices are telling her.

"Fine!" J shouts. Her hands come of her ears and her eyes burst open. She somehow goes into the fear, and takes the gun and knife off the table.

I come out of the dreamscape. If there's anything I'm not watching, it's someone I know an care about kill themselves. If it's only her head then she's really not going to die. She'll just wake up.

As I said, a minute later J's eyes open. As soon as she seems completely conscious again she screams.

I just go ahead and let her scream for a minute. I guess how her life's been, things in her head can work like that.

When she starts to silently cry is when I get worried. If there's anyone that I would not expect to see cry in any circumstances, it's the girl sitting in-front of me.

I tap her on the shoulder. She just curls up in a little ball. "That's the first time I didn't walk away from it." She says. "I hate that."

"Well those things you said about being insane make some more sense now." I tell her.

She looks at me and smiles. "Shut up." She says. "But like they said, it's not like anyone would really care if I died."

"I can name at least five people that would care if you died." I say.

"I would like to see you try." J says. Surprisingly she's smirking. "I don't think anyone would."

"Let's see, your friends Emily, Katy, and Mia. They would probably care. And that's three people. I would care, which makes four people. Your whole class would probably care, that makes what twenty or more people that would care if you died right now." I list. "Those voices lie more than Cartman, and that's a really big accomplishment."

J starts laughing. "I wouldn't say more than Cartman, but good job, you got me convinced not to die yet." She says.

"I need to head home." I tell J. "My parents probably don't think I can stare at the pond for this long." I get up and mover towards the tree that I climbed to get up here.

"Hey one more thing." J says. She gets up from her spot and kisses me. "Thanks for coming here, now see ya." She snaps her fingers and I appear at the bottom of the tree.

How does that always come so unexpectedly?

* * *

**A/N This is called I haven't written depression or romance in a while so this chapter is barf that my brain decided to put in a fanfic. Isn't my brain talented?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Usually what ****inspires the theme of the chapter is the music I'm listening to at the moment. So right now I'm listening to girly inspirational music so PREPARE TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER TO GO FROM GIRLY AS F**K TO DARKNESS AND DEATH AS MY SONGS CHANGE! (don't say I did not warn you) Wait nevermind it changed back to my normal music you're all safe!**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT WHAT I OWN (not South Park)**

* * *

**J's POV**

D*m I can be weak sometimes. Well, nothing I can do to change myself. It could be worse, I could have to be forced to talk to him at school tomorrow. Thank goodness for the random break we get out of nowhere (thank you KennyDiedAgain for not wanting to have to write more school scenes.)

What, no I didn't break the fourth wall. But if you find out, the third, second and first one were already torn down.

Well, onto things that matter. I have nothing to do! I'm not going inside my head again today. Do not feel like talking to anyone, and there's no one to talk to. So... Which town should I go to? It will answer all the questions of everything, I think.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I hate living in the forest farthest from my town. Makes things a lot more complicated in transportation. Meaning six times longer of a walk to and from. My original tree had to burn down didn't it?

I saw a lot of faces while walking through South Park. Almost all from school. It's funny how no adults were out at the time, maybe it's normal there. Who knows anything with that town? It's strange, and it has to be complete madness for me to give it the thought of strange.

Anyways, my town is simple, a gathering of a few small neighborhoods, a black mark where the school used to be, a few local and chain stores and shops, a park, and streets and sidewalks. The basic build-up of a town that barely anyone has even heard of. I don't even think my town has a spot on the map, it's surrounded by forest and I don't think many people even remember it's name, myself included.

Maybe about twenty-five kids my age live around. Which makes up most of my class of twenty-eight, scince Mia, Gaz, and that one kid were all thrown into the mix. If I tried I could probably name all of them. But the main people that I hung around are , Emily, my other two friends Natalia and Maddy, Zach and his side-kick brother, Colin, and the others on my DI team. But we never had all of us in one place, discounting class and the occaisional parties I threw.

I've made two complete laps around my town, and it's starting to get dark. That's when I feel something fall on my nose, a snowflake. The snow reaches my town too. I always just stayed somewhere when it did. Instead of that, I start the walk back to the forest. Hopefully in my area it isn't even snowing. I doubt it.

I'm probably going to be sick for the next week, but I guess I'll survive. Hopefully, maybe, probably not. Why am I so dramatic? Stupid f**king personality.

**The Next Day, Stan's POV**

"Dude! What the h*ll happened?!" I exclaim. J just came to my house and she looks really, really sick. She's pale, paler then the normal standards of the mountains, and she keeps coughing and sneezing.

"Did you know you shouldn't sleep in a tree while it's snowing?" She asks sarcastically. She coughs.

"Yeah, and I thought you did too ." I sarcastically reply. "Why would you even do that?"

"What have I told you about my sanity levels?" J questions.

"That I'm not allowed to say that they're messed up, but you are." I tell her.

"Exactly." J states. She coughs again. "I hate being sick."

My mom walks by and stops at the open door. "Stanley why is J here?" She asks.

J coughs again. It doesn't sound entirely real. It's most likely just explaining what's going on. "I'm sick." She states.

"Well you can come inside if your sick." My mother tells J.

"No, I just wanted to see if you guys had any cold medicine. If not then I'll be okay." J replies.

"No." My mother says. "It's not good for you to stay out there if your sick."

"It's just a cold." J says. "It happens a lot when it snows." She starts moving back towards the door. "I'll be completely fine."

"Are you sure it's just a cold?" I ask. "Because, your starting to look like a ghost." J's skin had gotten paler since her arrival, and I don't think that would be physically possible.

"Bye." J says. She's made her way to the door from her spot, and it had somehow opened without noise too. She exits, and my mother and I just allow her to go.

"She's going to die out there." I say.

My mother nods. But then corrects her bad parenting. "Don't say stuff like that Stanley." She walks off.

I go out the door. I have never noticed how silent this thing is until today.

"Stan get back inside!" My dad calls from the open window.

D*mnit.

**Kyle's POV**

I'm being dragged to Stan's house with my mother, and as far as I know, Kenny and Cartman are too. Stan's mom said something that they all apparently have to talk about. Well, I'm not complaining. We make it to the front door of the Marsh house, Cartman is there too.

"Why are we all here?" Cartman asks. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Eric, I have something important to talk about, and you should play with your friends anyways." Ms. Cartman says.

* * *

**A/N It's over 1,000 words, it's acceptable.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N I figured out how easily I can imitate Stan and Kyle's voices... "Oh my gosh! They killed Kenny!" Oops Kenny Died Again (haha bad pun I'm sorry)**

**I ONLY OWN WHAT I OWN SO NOT SOUTH PARK!**

* * *

**J's POV**

What the h*ll did I just do?! I sneezed and a rock flew and hit me on the head. The downsides to having powers. You get hit on the head with a rock, in the middle of a street, with tons of people that you know there. Sh*t, if Cartman hasn't already told everyone, then I just ruined whatever decent cover-up any of us had. Well, no one's looking in my direction. Thank goodness.

I saw a few people, Kyle was being dragged in the direction of Stan's house, so were Cartman and Kenny. A lot of kids were out enjoying the day off from school, just roaming freely around town, which includes; Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, Token, Gaz, Katy, Mia, and Butters. Others were around too, but I'm too lazy to give names.

I cough, this time I turn the stop sign next to me into a frog. I should change that back to normal. Wait nevermind the frog hopped away, the froze to the sidewalk. Oops.

"Timmy! Timmy! TIMMY!" Timmy screams as he comes zooming down the street. He's slipping on an ice trail, that he probably made. It doesn't look like an accident, he looks like he's having fun. Sled track I guess.

I decide to join in on the fun. A quick second and my normal worn-out shoes turn into ice skates. I head to the small track that Timmy made. Hey like I said, the covers gone, people are going to find out. I let out my own shriek of excitement, and skate down the track.

Others get what's going on. Gaz's feet are surrounded by light, which means he's crafting something. Butters has vines and twigs forming into make-shift ice skates, Token sees this and does the same. Katy's made ice skates of her own with dark energy. Mia is turning certain areas into ice slush and is skating around in that with her snow boots. I decide to help out Clyde, Bebe, and Wendy, their shoes turn into ice skates.

Timmy halts. And turns. Making everyone else fall off the track and into the snow pile by the road at Stan's house, which means that we've traveled pretty far around town. I sneeze, the snow that helped us land disappears. At least only people that know about anything saw. I start laughing, because I had almost completely forgotten I had a cold in the first place.

Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan come out of the house. "What the f**k just happened?" Cartman asks. "And why weren't we involved?"

I sneeze again and teleport up in the air, only to fall back onto the ground. "I got a cold and random stuff keeps happening, and Timmy made a ice rink around town, I don't know why Stan, Kyle, or Kenny weren't out here, but I don't give a f**k what you do unless it's just that important." I explain.

"Oh well then I told everyone in the fourth grade about the magic rock things." Cartman says. "And I'm not dropping that subject until I get one of my own."

"D*mnit Cartman!" Almost all of us exclaim. A**hole.

"Fata** why would you do that?!" Kyle asks.

"To get a magic rock of my own you dumb Jew." Cartman remarks.

"I think what you did lowered what microscopic thought of you possessing powers at all." Gaz comments. "If even that much of a chance existed."

"Wait, all of you have those things?" Bebe asks, pointing to the rock on my necklace.

"Yeah." Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Gaz, Katy, Mia, Token, Butters, and I reply.

"Here, psychic." I say, pointing at Stan. "Flyer." I list, pointing at Kyle. "Light energy." Pointing at Kenny. "Flyer." Clyde. "Light energy." Gaz. "Dark energy." Katy. "Fire." Mia. "Earth." Token. "Earth." Butters. "I'm psychic, and Timmy has water powers."

"And why?" Wendy asks.

"I was bored one day." I state. "Except, Katy, Mia, Gaz and I all just kinda found ours."

The mom's of Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle all come outside. "Boys why are you all..." Mrs. Marsh stops her question mid-way, noticing all of us other children. I feel like I'm going to sneeze again. If anything happened right now that would be bad.

I sneeze. Curse the cliche author! What no, the fourth wall's not broken, no. I levitate off the ground. Sh*t.

"Did that just happen or am I still drunk?" Kenny's mom asks out loud. Kenny face-palms.

During that little scenario, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Butters, Mia, Katy, and Gaz all found a way to leave the scene. I'm still levitated in the air.

"Umm. There's a real explanation for this somewhere." I say, dropping to the ground. I look at Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. "A little help you four."

"I knew nothing of this, plus it's her fault!" Cartman exclaims, pointing at me. A**hole.

"Does this help?" Kenny's muffled voice asks. A ball of light energy floats over his hand.

"Kenny!" His mom exclaims.

Kyle flies about two feet in the air, and creates a small, under control tornado.

"Kyle!" Mrs. Brofloski yells.

"So we're all just showing off powers now right?" Stan asks. He lifts his hand in the air, making the patch of snow next to him come up from the ground.

"Stanley!" Mrs. Marsh exclaims.

The four adults turn their attention towards Cartman. "What I don't have anything!" He says.

"Did Cartman just tell the truth?" I ask. "Well, this is a really awkward moment so, bye!" I teleport away.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is late. It's also a late birthday present for my friend that reads this story... I'm never on time for anything.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N *about to falls asleep* I'm writing this at *yawns* 11:00pm for you guys. One of mu most valued virtues is sleep. You guys are f**king lucky**

* * *

**J's POV**

_Your helping the rest of us with this. _Stan says throgh the mind as soon as I'm back up in my tree. _Get back over here._

_Do I have to? _I complian back.

_Yes. _He replies. D*mnit. I hate it that I hate arguing.

I teleport back to Stan's house. Where all three adults look confused. Another three adults, and Ike, arrived too. Most likely, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's fathers.

"Where did the girl come from?" Mr. Marsh asks.

I start teleporting around a bit to get the message around. "Magic is cool." I state. All six adults stare with disbelief. Ike looks amazed, then notices his brother floating of the ground.

"Kyle can fly." Ike babbles. He jumps out of his father's arms. And runs up to Kyle. Jumping and trying to reach him. I help out and levitate Ike up to the level Kyle is at. "I can fly!" This kid is f**king adorable. Kyle holds Ike. I stop levitating Ike.

"What can you all even do?" The other man, who I suppose is Kenny's father, asks.

"Psychic." Stan and I say at the sane time.

"Air power." Kyle says, trying to land in a way where he won't drop Ike.

"Light Energy!" Kenny exclaims through his hood.

"Assuming that this is real. How did this happen?" Kyle's dad asks.

"Well, I live alone in the woods. So a lot of rocks lay around." I start explaining. "And one day I see one glowing, and being nine years old of course I pick it up. About two months later my school burns down. So everyone at my school transfers here. I meet these people." I point at Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. "And being a basic science prodigy with psychic powers I can easily move the components of anything around to make anything, so Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, and a handful of others have powers. The author's pretty f**ked up in the head." Picture me standing next to a broken wall now.

"Live alone in the woods?" Mrs. Brofloski asks. I know the story isn't convincing, but at least five people have proof.

"Rocks that have you gain powers?" Mrs, McCormick questions.

"Author?" Mr. Marsh asks.

I teleport back to my tree. Teleportation is so useful.

**The Next Monday**

Help! Everyone with powers is stuck up in the tree for recess because of what Cartman spread around. I feel so bad for Timmy since he can't get up here. This is not how I wanted to spend recess, at all.

I teleport to the ground, fifteen feet away from the mass of people. "Hey idiots I'm over here!" I exclaim, gaining the crowds attention. They come rushing towards me, I levitate in the air. "Nope!"

Kyle pcks up on what I'm doing. He drops down out of the tree, at about cive feet, he flies straight up. "You can't catch us!" He shouts down.

"We can just go up in the air!" I yell. It is true, as far as I know, each power has a way of being able to make the user be up in the air where people couldn't reach them. Think about how that could happen.

Gaz comes up in the air on a plate of light, Kenny does the same. Katy uses dark energy to do the same thing. Butters grows the tree up to where no one could get to him or Token, in a little tree cage. Clyde goes up in the air, and hopefully will not fall. Stan levitates himself up. Timmy, on the ground, shits a pillar of ice up. He leaves slits so his wheels don't slip off the ice. Mia just creates a ring of fire around herself.

The bell rings, but no one moves. Eventually the teachers come out to see what's going on, to see us ten fourth graders up in the air, a girl surrounded by fire, and a crowd of kids at the bottom.

"I would like to know what's happening here, m'kay?!" The South Park guidence teacher, Mr. Mackey, I think, exclaims.

"Well your not!" Mia exclaims.

"Yes I am m'kay!" Mr. Mackey yells. "Every normal child go back inside to class! The rest of you in the councilor's office!"

"No!" I shout. This is going to be hard, but if I try hard enough I might be able to teleport everyone to somewhere.

**One Gigantic Explosion Later **

"J! What the h*ll did you do?!" Kyle asks.

"What you think I know?" I ask back.

Point being, we're falling through nowhere. It's nothing but dark and dark forever. Well, Katy seems happy.

But then a small glow comes from about ten feet away. Then a light flickers on. Why are we in a dreamscape? How does someone's dreamscape even look like this?

Okay, let's see if I can fix this.

**A Second Big Explosion Later**

Okay, we look like we're where we're supposed to be. But everyone is the opposite gender.

"Okay you know what." I say. I just think to myself. _Hey b*tch if you send us back home I won't break the fourth wall anymore._

_Deal. _A female voice replies.

**One Final Explosion Later**

Okay, now we're all back to normal. At least, the people in my class are.

* * *

**A/N Okay this is cut a little short but, if you can't tell. I have a minor case of writers block. It should be gone after I eat this candy I still haven't devoured from Easter. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Good sleeping habits... Internet... Good sleeping habits... Internet... Good sleeping habits... Internet. The decision has been made, I shall stay on the Internet all weekend. And just so you guys know, the past few chapters have been typed up on my phone, I am sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

Everything's back to normal as far as I know, hopefully it stays that way.

"Okay class there's another assembly this month for some reason, go to the gym and try not to f**k anything up." Mr. Garrison tells the class.

We all get up to leave when a message comes to my head. _Get everyone with a power in their superhero costumes, the assembly is nothing like you might think. _We did leave Mr. Mackey just standing there didn't we? Oops.

I quickly deliver the message to Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Token, and Butters while we stop at our lockers to put our class materials away.

"Oh so making an extra copies of each one of these things wasn't completely idiotic." Kenny says, taking a copy of each of our costumes out of his locker. "It's weird when I'm smart."

"Don't worry Kenny it's gone." Kyle tells him.

All of us rush into the boys bathroom real quick to change. I teleport us all to the gym, we end up under the bleachers, where J, Gaz, Katy, and Mia are.

"Did I for get to tell you where we were?" J asks. "Nevermind."

All of them are in costume, meaning someone made Mia a costume quickly. It's her normal outfit switched in color with an added white mask.

"Where are the powered children?!" Mr. Mackey exclaims. J disappears.

We hear her voice from the other side of the bleachers too. "I'm not really a fan of puppeteers. But I have to admit, playing with the strings of the universe is cool." J says in her disguised, high pitched voice.

I think I can hear all the people staring in confusion. Even though Cartman's already told them all this a thousand times over.

"It's not something to play with!" The voice of Mysterion comes. Everyone look to where Kenny was standing in costume, gone.

"Says the guys floating around on a disk of light." J says.

Kyle's disappeared also. "Fighting is not getting us anywhere. Especially not here." A voice slightly altered from Kyle's says.

"Maybe you all shutting up would be the best idea?" Katy's masked voice. Her and Mia are also both out from under the bleachers.

"Yeah, or I could just set fire to the school." Mia's voice, slightly higher pitched comes. I hear a flame ignite, most likely on Mia's hand.

"What the h*ll is wrong with you children?!" Mr. Mackey's voice reenters.

"Tons of things." I say, appearing in front of everyone in the gym. I levitate the microphone Mr. Mackey was using to J.

"Who thinks this whole thing is idiotic?" J asks the students sitting on the bleachers. Everyone raises their hands. "Who wants to see how it ends anyways?" Again, almost every hand goes up.

"Am I late or something?" Gaz asks, appearing out of a ball of light.

"Not any later then we are." Token says from the tree the appeared in the gym, that he and Butters sit on.

"Ah!" Clyde screams, falling down from the ceiling. "Ow." This causes everyone to laugh.

Everyone's voice has been altered in a way that if there were decoys of us in the audience, people would have no clue who the h*ll they were looking at.

"Is that everyone?" J questions. She counts off everyone. "Yeah we got both psychics, both Earth people, Flame, Light Energies, both flyers, and the dark energy. Unless we're counting water, then everyone's done something."

Everyone returns to class as normal. We only have time for one class anyways. In which, Mr. Garrison b*tches about his life, that he doesn't have.

**After School**

"That thing during the assembly was lame." Cartman tells Kyle, Kenny, and I. "You guys just gave yourselves away."

"Fata** You think anyone was paying attention enough to notice we were the only one's missing?" Kyle questions.

We start to cross the street to our road, but Kenny get run over by a speeding motorcycle.

"Oh my gosh! They killed Kenny!" I exclaim.

"You b*at**ds!" Kyle continues. That felt like it was written just for us to say it at some point. Oh well, nothing I can do about it.

"What were we talking about?" Cartman asks.

"That you thought the assembly today was dumba**." I remind him. I shouldn't of done that.

"Oh right." Cartman says. "Stan tell your stupid b*tch girlfriend to give me powers!"

"I don't think she's actually my girlfriend." I tell him. "Not as far as I know."

"Too bad! Get me powers." Cartman exclaims.

"Wow!" A voice comes from an unknown location. "This makes me want to beat fata** up!"

"Shut your f**king Jew mouth Kyle!" Cartman says.

"It wasn't me fata**!" Kyle replies

"Idiot." The voice mumbles. I've directed the sound to be coming from about two feet away. J materializes at the location. "You guys have completely forgotten I can bend the scientific composition of something at my will. Which means I can make myswlf invisible."

"So you've been spying on us the whole time?" Kyle questions.

"You didn't see or hear me!" J yells, she runs towards the forest she has decided to live in.

"What the?" Cartman wonders out loud.

"No one knows." I state. Sure, let's call that an answer.

**The Next Day**

"The whole school knows you guys have powers!" Tweak exclaims at the lunch table. "This is, too, much, PRESSURE!"

"Okay let's just." J says. The mug of coffee Tweak had floats out of his reach. He tries to grab it, and eventually does. When J tries to take it away from him again, it stays firmly in his grasp. "What?"

"Never try to go between Tweak and coffee." Craig informs J. "It doesn't work.

* * *

**A/N The entire last half of this chapter is just "I don't even know what I wrote stop questions this."**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Chapter. Chapter, chapter, chapter. Chapter! Okay yeah.**

**On something that I'm advertising. The person who made the character Gaz, made Gaz a story! Read it now (or suffer all pain) "New Kid in Town" by NaufalEzy00. Seriously read that now. Right now. Come back to this later, go read that story ****_now._**

**I don't own South Park. I own this laptop, and the country of Russia, but that doesn't concern you!**

* * *

**J's POV**

"Tweek all that coffee can't be good." I say. "Especially if your over-powering magic to keep it."

"Says the drug addict and dealer." Craig comments.

"D*mnit Craig." I respond.

The bell rings. Sometimes I really get what people mean by 'saved by the bell'. Oh wait, right. If you can hear me Cartman, I f**king hate you. He had to tell everybody.

"Hey so I heard you were the one that made most of the..." A third grader starts to say.

"Bye!" I excliam. I teleport up in the tree, where others are already sitting, trying to stay away from, the growing crowd below us.

"Okay other than Timmy, who's missing?" Gaz asks.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Token, Butters, Mia, Gaz and I are all present.

"Katy." Everyone replies. We look down into the crowd, it really can't be that hard to spot blood red eyes can it?

It can. The whole crowd of people almost goes around twenty times. I hear a small noise, and look behind me. Katy is there. She looks out to the crowd.

"I hate you Cartman!" She yells.

"Everyone does." Mia says.

"Isn't Cartman's sole purpose just to be a d*ck?" Clyde asks.

"Yes." Everyone says in reply. We're good at that aren't we.

"This is going to go out through the entire town." I say. Pointing at the crowd of students. "It will be anarchy. I think I used that word right."

"How the h*ll do we get out of this?" Token questions. Everyone looks at me.

"What? I don't have a plan for everything!" I exclaim. Everyone is still looking at me. "Fine. If we find a way to make them satisfied without giving anyone else powers then we'll be fine. There's not a way to do that though."

"Yes there is." Kyle says. "No one bothered me after the show we put on at the assembly yesterday. Maybe they just want to see the powers."

"Timmy!" A exclamation comes from the crowd. We look to see people watching Timmy make snowman in what probably looks like scene from that one thing.

Everyone in the crowd is focusing on Timmy now. Butters decides to hop down first.

"Hey fellas!" Butters says. "Look at this!" A tree sprouts from the ground. Small enough that it's not going to be a problem, but big enough to support weight.

"Stan want to see what a telekinetic snow ball fight looks like?" I ask.

"Sure." Stan replies. A snow ball hits him in the face. "Hey!" I'm already at the bottom of the tree. Stan jumps down. "Your paying for that!"

"Gotta catch me!" I yell. I levitate up in the air, a normal hand-made snowball in my hand. Stan makes a bigger one with telekinesis, and tries to throw it at me. I move left and throw my snow ball at him, he steps to the right.

I drop to the ground. No everyone with powers is just using them in a snowball fight. I think I might of given Timmy an advantage here. Timmy hurls a head sized snowball at Clyde, who flies up to dodge it. Gaz makes a snowball out of light energy and throws it a Katy, who makes a shield of dark energy to block it. Kenny just makes a normal snowball and throws it in the air towards Kyle, not paying attention, Kyle gets hit on the side of his head with it. Butters makes a sling-shot like thing to fire at people, Token does the same. Anything being thrown at Mia is just melted.

A snowball hits me on the back of my head. Stan's standing next to me, smirking.

"Hey! I was narrating in my head that's not fair!" I say.

"Yes it is." Stan says. I pick a chunk of snow off the ground and throw it at him.

The bell rings again. D*mnit.

**After School, Forest.**

"Please?" Stan asks.

"No your not going into my dreamscape today!" I say.

"Why not?" He questions.

"Your not watching me commit suicide again." I reply.

"Then don't go near that thought." Stan tells me.

"When did you become smarter than me?" I ask.

"I don't know, but point for me." He says.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is cut pretty short... I'm only semi sorry.**


End file.
